Soul Mates
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan are mistaken for a couple and play along with it as a joke leading to an unexpected change in their relationship. This takes place after "The Bones that Foam".
1. Chapter 1

Spitfire303 prompt: for partners what if B&B are mistaken for a couple and play along with it as a joke leading to questions.

Sometime after "The Bones that Foam".

OK, This story is running away from me. It was supposed to be a one shot; but, it's growing which means I need to move it out of "Faith In Bones". I hope this doesn't annoy anyone. I've done it before. Anyway. I guess I will work on this story a little longer. These first four chapters have appeared in "Faith in Bones"; so, feel free to skip these if you've already read them. I will update this story as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience. You have to have plenty when you're dealing with me.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had complained that he was hungry so spying a place called the Dogfish Head Alehouse in Gaithersburg, Maryland he pulled into the parking lot. "Ok, you have to eat at a place called Dogfish Head Alehouse. I mean wow."

Staring at the building, Brennan sighed, "I suppose you do."

Laughing, Booth exited the truck and walked around it to the passenger's side. Waiting for Brennan to exit the truck, Booth Googled the restaurant on his phone and studied the menu. Brennan staring over his arm at the small screen, pointed, "Oh, they have a nice variety of salads."

Nodding his head, Booth exclaimed, "Hey mac and cheese. Hey, you can add chicken or steak, awesome."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan responded, "I suppose we should go in."

Placing his arm around her waist, Booth smiled, "Come on, you'll love it. When we get back we can tell everyone where we ate. They'll be green with envy that we found a place like this."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking across the parking lot, Booth noticed an elderly couple standing beside their car staring at a flat tire. Walking over to the car, Booth smiled, "Do you folks need help?"

Frowning, the elderly man replied, "Nah, I'll call my son and he can come get us. I'll have the car towed someplace."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "If you have a spare I'll change it for you."

Surprised, the man's wife replied, "Oh dear, we don't want to be any trouble." Watching Brennan step next to Booth, the lady continued, "I'm sure you have something better to do that mess with our old tires."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nah, give me the keys to your trunk, I'll take care of it."

Handing over the keys, the elderly man spoke, "My name is Bill and this is my wife Drew. Thanks for helping."

Booth popping the trunk, started pulling out stuff and laying it on the ground to get access to the spare tire and jack.

Drew turning to Brennan smiled, "Your man is so sweet. You're such a lovely couple."

Frowning, Brennan observed Booth remove his jacket. Stepping closer to him, she took it from him and smiled, "I'll take this Honey."

Startled, Booth stared at Brennan, "Is everything ok?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Sure Buck. Everything is fine."

Catching on, Booth beamed, "Ok, Wanda, this won't take long."

Drew, wrapping her arm around her husband's arm, admired Booth's efficiency as he took the old tire off and put the new one on. Noticing the gun holster and the badge, she asked, "Is your man a policeman?"

Brennan shook her head, "No he's with the FBI."

Impressed, Drew responded, "Oh my. I've never met an FBI agent before. Are all FBI agents so sweet and kind?"

Brennan, feeling mischievous, replied, "Oh, yes, its part of the FBI motto."

Snickering under his breath, Booth tightened the lug nuts on the replacement tire, stood and carried the flat back to the trunk of the car.

Drew, impressed that the FBI hired sweet men, smiled, "The FBI sure are different on the TV. I think it's a shame that Hollywood makes them seem so hard nose."

Nodding her head gravely, Brennan responded, "Yes, sometimes my husband just weeps over the terrible image the FBI has with the public because of TV and movies."

Rolling his eyes, Booth picked up the stuff that had previously been in the trunk and put them back in. Arranging everything to make maximum room, Booth finally closed the trunk and handed the keys back to the couple.

Bill, wanting to repay the kindness insisted, "Oh you have to let up buy you lunch."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, that's ok. We aren't allowed to take money or gratuity from the public."

Disappointed, Bill remarked, "What a dumb rule. Still, we're going to eat lunch, you want to join us for company?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Sure." Retrieving his jacket from Brennan he put it back on then extended his arm, "Wanda."

Placing her arm around Booth's arm, Brennan smiled, "Buck loves mac and cheese and we heard they sell it here."

Nodding her head, Drew responded, "It ain't like any you've ever eaten Honey."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the restaurant, Booth sat close enough to Brennan to allow him to keep his arm around her. Intermittently he'd hug her and once in a while he'd lean closer and kiss her. Brennan, feeling each feathery kiss on her cheek felt her pulse quicken every time Booth leaned near her. Her skin felt flushed and a little hot as the lunch progressed.

Drew and Bill, awed at how cute Booth and Brennan looked together, smiled and patted them each on their hands. Drew, happy for the couple sitting across the table from her gushed, "You two are such a beautiful couple. I hope you're with each other forever. You are so cute I could just eat you up."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and remarked, "Wanda is my soul mate, Drew. She was made for me."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth and then down at her hands. Looking up she noticed Drew staring at her.

Smiling, Drew spoke, "Men can be such hopeless romantics, Dear. When you find one like that make sure not to let them go. Love can be hard to find in this mean old world. When you do find it make sure you guard it and nurture it. It might not come back around again."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back to his SUV, Booth kept looking back at Brennan. Finally stopping at the rear of his truck, Booth stopped and spoke, "That was fun Bones, thanks."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Am I your soul mate, Booth?"

Flustered, Booth replied, "Uh, what are you talking about?"

Staring at Booth intently, Brennan responded, "You told Drew and Bill I was your soul mate. Were you making that up or do you really think I'm your soul mate?"

His face suddenly serious, Booth nodded his head, "I'm not sure I should answer that one Bones. The last thing I want to do is scare you or make you angry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I want to know the answer Booth. I promise not to be afraid or angry with your answer. I find myself to be quite brave lately. I'm not sure why. I think I've changed since you were kidnapped and almost killed on that boat Booth. I almost lost you and it's made me rethink a few things in my life. It's made me face some fears that I've had since I was very young and I've decided that I'm tired of how those fears dictate how I live. I want to know if you really think I'm your soul mate or that was just you acting like Buck."

Sighing, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's upper arms, "Bones, Buck wouldn't know a soul mate if it came up to him and smacked him on the head. I on the other hand know what a soul mate is and believe me, you are the one I've been looking for my whole life. You're the one who completes me. So, yes, you are my soul mate."

Glancing down at Booth's chest and then back up at his worried face, she smiled, "You complete me too Booth. When I'm with you I feel like I can be me. I don't have to pretend to be anyone I can just be me and I love you for that. I love that you know who I am and accept me as I am."

Pulling her closer to him, Booth kissed Brennan tenderly on the lips. Pulling back, Booth smiled, "We need to talk Bones. We need to talk about us."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, we need to talk about us."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

What did you think of my little story so far?


	2. Chapter 2

JBCFlyers19, mendenbar, babyface99f and Guest wanted more.

(After "The Bones that Foam" - season 4)

Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the SUV in the parking lot of the Dogfish Head Alehouse, Booth inserted the key into the ignition and then fiddled with the dangling keys.

Staring at the passing traffic, Booth spoke, "I don't . . . What do you want to do Bones? About us I mean. You said that you love me because you can just be you around me . . . um . . . Does that mean you love me, that you're in love with me?"

Smiling, Brennan reached over and put her hand on his arm, "Yes, Booth, that's what I mean. I am in love with you. Are you really in love with me?"

Turning his head towards Brennan, Booth nodded his head, "Yes, I've loved you for awhile. I've just never told you because you've told me in the past that you don't believe in love. You keep telling me it has something to do with dopamine and nore something and euphoria and stuff like that."

Gripping his arm, Brennan sighed, "I've had a problem with the concept of love most of my life. My parents disappeared when I was fifteen years old and just two weeks later my own brother stuck me in Foster Care and left. The people that were supposed to love me just abandoned me. When I was in high school, I was a socially awkward child and I had very few friends. I never had a boyfriend during that time and . . ." Releasing Booth's arm, she placed her hands in her lap, "I was 22 before I had sex and I can assure you that didn't have anything to do with love. As far as I could tell, love was merely a biological manifestation brought about by simple organic chemicals."

Turning her eyes towards Booth's face, Brennan smiled, "I refused to believe that love was real until I met you. You're different from most men I've encountered in my life. You've never tried to make me conform to social convention. You accept that I'm different and let me be who I am. That's rare, Booth. In my experience, that's very rare. Most men I've had a relationship with, whether personal or professional either tried to change who I am or they didn't care enough about me to care or bother about my idiosyncrasies. You accept how I am and it doesn't seem to bother you, well at least most of the time."

Smiling, Booth cocked his head and stared at her, "Why would I want to change what makes you, you? I wouldn't want to change anything about you, Bones. Even when you drive me crazy, I still like you the way you are."

Sighing, Brennan nodded her head, "I was attracted to you the first time I met you. You're very handsome and you can be very charming. I think I started to feel more than friendship towards you when you rescued me from the Gravedigger. You didn't give up looking for me and Hodgins even though logic should have told you that time had run out and we were probably dead. That stubbornness you showed, your loyalty were so strong and so overwhelming that I couldn't ignore them. What you did made me reevaluate my feeling for you. I started to think that there may be more than chemicals at work in how I felt for you."

Nodding his head, Booth remarked, "I thought I'd lost you that time. You don't know how desperate I was to find you."

Smiling, Brennan continued, "Then a few months later, you were kidnapped by Gallagher. I was never so frightened than when that happened. My own kidnapping didn't frighten me as much as yours did. I even got my father to help me look for you, I was so desperate."

Reaching over and picking up Brennan's left hand, Booth held it to his chest, "I knew you'd find me, Bones. I counted on it. Every time they hit me, I just brushed it off because I knew if I was patient you'd find me and you did."

Feeling her hand resting against Booth's chest, Brennan smiled, "I couldn't let you die. Not then and when you were shot by Pam Nunan and I thought you really had died, it almost destroyed me. I just closed myself behind a wall and decided that loving someone was just more pain than I could stand. I'd started to realize that I loved you and then you were gone. The pain was almost unbearable."

Feeling his face flush, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I never meant to put you through that. I swear Sweets was supposed to tell you that I was okay and I still don't know to this day why he didn't. That lame ass excuse he gave to you and me never made any sense to me at all."

Sighing, Brennan pressed her hand against his chest, "He was experimenting on us."

Feeling the blood leave his face, Booth demanded, "What the hell does that mean, he experimented on us?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan replied, "I'm not really sure. I confronted him about it and I told him to never do it again or I'd tell you what he did. That was sufficient to stop any future experiments."

His jaw tightening, Booth nodded his head, "That kid and I are going to have a serious talk when we get back to D.C. No one treats me or you like lab rats and gets away with it."

Shaking her head, Brennan tried to free her hand; but, Booth gripped her hand tighter. "Booth, that happened ten months ago. You need to forget it and let it go. You'll get into trouble if you hurt him. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place."

Noticing the concern on her face, Booth smiled, "Nah, I won't hurt him." Muttering to himself "Much."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "I know what you're thinking. Promise me you won't hurt him."

Frowning, Booth pursed his lips. "Ok, whatever."

Pressing her hand against his chest again, enjoying the physical contact, Brennan smiled, "When I found out you were alive, I was so happy and I was so angry. I was happy that you were alive; but, I was so angry that my well being required that you be alive and well."

Feeling Booth's hands tense around her hand, Brennan shook her head, "It was fear Booth. I was afraid to care for someone as much as I cared for you. I was afraid that meant that I no longer had control over my own future. If I cared for you that much then you had more control over my happiness than I was willing to allow. That is why I was so angry with you."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Believe it or not, I understand you."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I know you do. You're one of the few people I know who actually does understand me or at least tries to. I pulled back from you a little and tried to guard myself around you. I wanted you in my life I just didn't want to allow myself to get very close to you. We were getting along very nicely and you didn't seem to have changed towards me; so, I was comfortable in our friendship and then the Gravedigger kidnapped you and almost killed you. It was such a close thing, Booth. Too close. Mere minutes would have made the difference whether you lived or died just a few sweeps around a clock. After you'd been rescued and I realized that you were safe, I finally had to admit to myself that I loved you. I do love you Booth. I love you so much and I'm willing to risk sacrificing my future happiness to prove it to you."

Pulling her hand to his lips, he kissed it. Smiling, he then released her hand and leaned over and kissed her on her lips. At first the kiss was gentle almost like a feather then his lips pressed harder against hers and she knew he did understand everything she'd said to him. Returning his kiss, Brennan felt the electricity of his touch course through her where his and her lips touched, where his hands touched her, where she touched him. Finally, feeling lightheaded, she broke the kiss and watched her partner pant beside her.

"Wow, Bones. I . . " Turning the key in the ignition, Booth laughed, ""Okay, we have to get back to D.C. and this is . . ." Grinning, Booth beamed at her, "I am not making out with you in this truck. When we get back, we're going to my place or your place; but, we're going to go somewhere and we aren't making out here."

Smiling, Brennan pinched his cheek, "You're so . . . I don't know . . . cute, Booth. We'll go to your place."

Backing his truck out of the parking lot, Booth entered traffic and sped towards D.C. and his apartment. Glancing at Brennan every few minutes, Booth felt like he'd finally found what he'd been searching for his whole life. Brennan watching Booth's happiness radiate from his body smiled and watched the miles whip by, happy that she was finally burying her fear and allowing herself to feel.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It's about time Booth had a talk with the baby duck. Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

This takes place in season 4 and is AU. Come to think of it, most of my stories are AU.

Thanks for your patience. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets was running late and didn't realize anyone was in his office until he'd made it to his desk. Catching a glimpse of Booth out of the corner of his eye, Sweets turned, "Agent Booth, I have a patient coming in. In fact, I'm surprised he isn't here right now."

Wiggling his right foot on his left knee, Booth shook his head, "Larry said he'll call you this afternoon and reschedule."

Frowning, Sweets responded, "Reschedule? What's going on? Why would Larry want to reschedule?"

Staring at Sweets, Booth replied, "I told him I needed to talk to you."

Shaking his head, Sweets protested, "Agent Booth, you have no right cancelling my appointments just because you have the patience of a . . . "

Interrupting the psychologist, Booth snarled, "Sit down and shut up!"

Startled Sweets felt his body turn rigid, "What did you say to me?"

Pointing to the couch across from his, Booth ordered, "Sit your ass down now!"

Afraid, Sweets moved towards the couch and sat down, "What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like this?"

Booth moving his right foot on to the floor, leaned forward, "Bones told me why you did what you did when you didn't tell her that I wasn't dead last year, when Pam Nunan shot me."

Suddenly pale, Sweets swallowed hard, "I. . . I told you why I didn't tell her. It was a matter of national security, the fewer people that knew you were alive the better. I knew she could compartmentalize."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth glared at the younger man, "Bullshit, she said you were performing a damn experiment on us for that damn book you're writing."

Suddenly standing, Booth loomed over Sweets, "You used me and Bones like lab rats."

Filled with fear, Sweets suddenly felt faint, "No, no, that's not it at all. I . . . I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't. She misunderstood."

Barely controlling his anger, Booth responded, "You're a dick you know that? We trusted you, I trusted you and then you betrayed me, betrayed us. You wanted to do some experiment and you didn't give a damn whether anyone was hurt or not. You're a cold self-centered bastard."

Feeling like he couldn't breathe, Sweets slowly shook his head, "You've got this whole thing wrong. You're my friend, I'd never hurt you like that. I didn't tell her because it was a national security issue. I wasn't experimenting on you."

Straightening, Booth pointed his right index finger at the frightened young man, "Don't you ever come near me again you hear me. Never!"

Leaving Booth's office, Sweets watched as Booth slammed the door shut.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in his office, working on a report he needed to hand in to Cullen by the end of the day, when he heard someone walk into his office. Looking up, Booth noticed Gordon Wyatt standing in front of his desk.

"How are you, Agent Booth?"

Placing his pen down on top of his report, Booth stood up and leaned across his desk, extending his hand, "Gordon Gordon, I thought you were in Europe?"

Shaking Booth's hand, Gordon sat down on the chair in front of the agent's desk, "Oh, I was and I have to go back tomorrow. I just came back for a few days. My sister was in the hospital and I came back to check on her."

Concerned, Booth asked, "I hope it isn't anything really serious."

Shaking his head, Gordon replied, "A little plumbing work. She's going to be fine."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "That's good to hear. I was getting ready to go to lunch, would you care to go with me?"

Frowning, Gordon held up his hand, "I'd like to talk to you if I may."

Sitting back down, Booth smiled, "Sure, what's up, Doc?"

Snickering, Gordon replied, "Yes, very funny. I think I laughed the first dozen times or so when I heard that one. I would like to talk to you about Dr. Sweets."

His demeanor becoming cold, Booth responded, "I'd rather not."

Shaking his head slowly, Gordon sighed at Booth's recalcitrant attitude, "I stopped by Dr. Sweets' office to talk to him about the book he's writing and he told me about your misunderstanding."

His eyes flashing, Booth leaned back into his chair, "It wasn't a misunderstanding. It was a betrayal."

Curious, Gordon asked, "Have you had a chance to read his book yet?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "No, why? Is he mean to me and Bones?"

Glancing at the pictures on the credenza behind Booth, Gordon returned his gaze to Booth, "No, not at all. Did you know that Dr. Sweets was in Foster Care when he was very young? He was abused by his parents, actually tortured would be more like it and was rescued and put in to Foster Care. He was adopted by an older couple when he was six years old. They both died just before he came to work here."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth asked, "So?"

Studying Booth, Gordon replied, "His obsession with you and Dr. Brennan stems from the fact that you two were also abused as children. He has no family in this world Booth. He's been trying to correct that problem by adopting you and Dr. Brennan as part of his family."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remained silent.

Studying the agent, Gordon crossed his legs, "I really don't think he was performing an experiment on you and Dr. Brennan like Dr. Brennan thinks. I believe that he was trying to get her to admit that she loved you. Sweets deliberately withheld the information that you were alive so that Dr. Brennan would finally break down those walls she erected when she was in Foster Care and at least admit to herself that she was capable of loving someone, of loving you."

Sighing, Booth leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk in front of him, "That sounds like an experiment to me. He risked my partnership. She was so angry with me that I was really afraid that she was going to ask for a new partner. You didn't see how angry she was with me. She didn't blame anyone about my pretending to be dead but me. I got the brunt of that shit, not Sweets."

Chuckling, Gordon asked, "You don't seriously think she would have ever considered asking for a new partner, do you? The thought is ludicrous at best. You absolutely know that wouldn't have happened."

Pursing his lips, Booth cleared his throat, "It could have happened."

Shaking his head Gordon adamantly disagreed. "Bull. You know that isn't true. I don't care how angry she may have been, she would never have entertained the thought of severing your partnership. You're just misplacing your fear onto Dr. Sweets. You're using him as a scapegoat. The fact that this occurred ten months ago is another point. Your partnership is as strong as ever with Dr. Brennan, why go after Dr. Sweets now, ten months after the fact?"

Tapping his index finger against the top of his desk, Booth responded, "Because I just found out about it four days ago. He hurt Bones. There is no statute of limitations when it comes to shit like that."

Uncrossing his legs, Gordon leaned towards Booth, "You want to protect Dr. Brennan; but, since you couldn't do it ten months ago, you think it's ok to do so now. Regardless of the fact that you've been getting along quite well with Dr. Sweets for the last ten months and have actually started to become friends, that's right?"

Leaning back in his chair again, Booth asked, "What do you want from me?"

Smiling, Gordon replied, "I want you to forgive him. You're all the family he has in this world Agent Booth. Whether you consider him family or not doesn't matter. To Sweets, you're the older brother that he's always desperately wanted. I might even venture that in his way, he loves you."

Sighing deeply, Booth responded, "Shit"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Sitting at his desk, staring out of his office window, Sweets heard his door open and close. Not turning, Sweets informed the intruder, "I'm not taking patients today. Please see Alice and reschedule."

Hearing the intruder sit down on one of the couches, Sweets turned his head to see who it was. Startled, Sweets stood up, "Agent Booth, what are you doing here?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth crossed his right ankle onto his knee, "I've been having a really bad dream lately, Doc. I, uh, I'm a kid and my Dad is beating the shit out of me; but, every time he hits me I just tell him that it doesn't hurt. He keeps trying to hit me harder and I keep telling him that it doesn't hurt. I mean he's killing me and I don't give a damn. What do you think that means?"

Slowly moving over to the couch facing Booth, Sweets sat down and swallowed, "How long have you had this dream?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Since I was a kid, if you're talking about lately then about two months."

Calmly, Sweets nodded his head, "So about when you were kidnapped by the Gravedigger?"

Nodding his head, Booth pulled his lighter out of his pocket and started to flip the lid open and closed.

Watching lid on the lighter move, Sweets crossed his legs, "It's possible your near death experience in that ship may have triggered a memory from your childhood when your father was so out of control you feared for your life. Do you ever remember telling your father that his blows didn't hurt?"

Guffawing, Booth stopped moving the lid on his lighter and placed the lighter back into his pocket, "No way, Sweets. That would have got me killed. I wasn't stupid."

Studying Booth's face, Sweets explained, "Your mind probably can't come to grips with you being kidnapped and almost killed; so, it's trying to solve that problem by reminding you when there was a time in your life when your life was in danger and you understood your enemy."

Rubbing his brow, Booth leaned forward, "Maybe." Standing, Booth remarked, "You look like shit, Sweets. Go home and get a good night's sleep. I don't want you to be late for our appointment tomorrow. You know Bones hates for people to waste her time."

Puzzled, Sweets asked, "You're keeping your appointment?"

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Of course."

Frowning, Sweets had to ask, "Aren't you mad at me?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "I'm mad at you all of the time kid. You're a real pain in the ass. That doesn't mean I'm going to be a jerk about it. Bones and I will be here on time, just make sure you are."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "Of course."

Walking over to the door, Booth stopped and stared at Sweets, "Don't ever play games with my life like that again."

Shaking his head, Sweets placed his hand over his heart, "Never."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story so far? Reviews would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Mychakk wants me to continue. She would like to see "Critic in the Cabernet" in this little universe. So that's the next stop in this story.

I hope you are you enjoying it so far.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sweets wanted them to play a word game. Booth had resisted, "It's stupid."

Annoyed Sweets replied, "This is a valuable psychological tool, Agent Booth. When you respond viscerally we can get to the root of your emotional issues and figure out what binds you two together as partners.

Smirking, Booth glanced at Brennan. So far, they'd managed to keep their new relationship a secret and Booth and his partner were determined to keep it that way. On the other hand, driving Sweets nuts could be fun.

Smiling, Booth responded, "Dogfish"

Not understanding, Sweets stared at Booth, "Beg your pardon?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth smirked, "I'm starting your stupid game, Dogfish."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Alehouse."

Frowning Sweets stared at Brennan.

Booth responded, "Mac and Cheese."

Smiling Brennan replied, "Flat tire."

Interrupting, Sweets asked, "Flat tire?"

Ignoring Sweets, Booth quipped, "Kiss."

Getting annoyed, Sweets interrupted, "Kiss? You two are yanking my chain."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "Baby."

Startled, Booth asked, "I'm a baby?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No of course not. You're a father."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Okay, Mother."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Birth."

Puzzled, Booth frowned, "Uh, happy?"

Grinning, Brennan sighed, "I'd like to have a baby."

Taken aback, Booth became speechless. Sweets, unsure what had happened, asked, "You'd like to have a baby?"

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Yes."

Rubbing the back of his head, Booth asked, "Uh, right now?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, well within the next year or so. I am financially stable and my health is excellent. Add to that, my mate is also very healthy and quite attractive, I think I should have a baby soon."

Sighing, Booth stared at Brennan and then slowly smiled.

Sweets, confused turned his attention to Brennan, "Wait, you have a mate? You're living with someone?"

Turning her gaze towards Sweets, she answered, "No, I'm not living with anyone at this time; but, I am in a serious relationship with a man and he and I should consider having progeny."

Shaking his head, Sweets turned his gaze towards Booth, "You knew that Dr. Brennan is seeing someone and you didn't tell me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "It's not up to me to tell you about who Bones is dating and not dating. I'm just her partner."

Nodding her head, Brennan spoke, "I didn't see the importance of letting you know."

Almost speechless, Sweets responded, "The whole purpose behind my book and these sessions is because of your working dynamic versus your personal dynamics. If you're seriously seeing someone else and considering having a baby with him then my theory about you two is blown completely out of the water."

Clapping his hands together, Booth asked, "So then we don't have to see you anymore?"

Sighing deeply, Sweets rubbed his lips, "Let me think about it. This is so wrong."

His phone ringing, Booth listened to his caller. Finished with the call, Booth turned towards Brennan, "We got a case."

Standing Brennan followed Booth around the couch and out of the door. Sweets, stunned at this turn of events, placed his hands over his face, "No, this can't be happening."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the parking lot of the winery, Booth asked, "You really want a baby?"

Glancing at Booth, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course, don't you want to have another child?"

Smiling, Booth glanced around and pulled on Brennan's arm to stop her. Kissing her quickly, Booth laughed, "If you're game then I suppose I am. Don't you want to wait until we're living together before we do this? I mean, a baby should have a stable home, not two different apartments."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you want to move in with me?"

Shaking his head slowly, "Well no, that's your place. I was thinking we could buy a house together, something big enough with a big back yard for a child to play in. Apartments aren't that great when you're a kid."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan responded, "I don't know if I want to give up my apartment. I like my independence."

Frowning, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "I thought you wanted to have a relationship with me? How is us living together in two different places being together? You want to have a baby; but, you don't want to live with me? I don't understand?"

Noticing the irritation on Booth's face, Brennan frowned, "We'll talk about it later when we have some privacy and time."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "Oh believe me, we're going to talk about it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Lying on the hospital bed, waiting for the surgeon to come in, Booth stared at the doorway, wondering where Brennan was. Finally spying her, he smiled. Returning his smile, she tried to maintain the positive look and failed. Her face showing sadness, Brennan stepped over to the bed, "Booth, I love you."

Placing his hand over hers, Booth felt very emotional, "It's not fair Bones. We just started seeing each other. We were talking about having a baby and getting a new house and now this. It's not fair."

Feeling a tear slide down her face, Brennan cleared her throat, "You're going to be alright, Booth. It's non-malignant. They'll remove it, you'll spend a few days in the hospital and then we'll resume our relationship. Nothing's changed."

Reaching up and wiping the tear from Brennan's cheek, Booth responded, "Yeah, you're right. It'll be okay. I love you Bones. I love you so much. You remember that. If anything happens to me you remember that I thought you were . . . I love you so much."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on the side of Booth's face, "Nothing is going to happen, Booth. Do you understand? I'm going to be in the operating room and I'll make sure that everything goes as planned. I'm not going to lose you, I can't lose you."

Weeping, Brennan leaned over and clung to Booth. Booth wrapping his arms around her, felt tears running down his own face. "I love you Bones. Remember that. If I don't make it remember that you were loved."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great! You will see the next chapter tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, a new chapter. Thank you for your patience. Hope you didn't get whiplash during the move.

(After Critic in the Cabernet)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd been asleep for two days. His surgeon had assured her that the surgery had been successful and there was no reason for him to be asleep. After talking to the anesthesiologist, Brennan and Booth's surgeon decided that it was possible he was reacting to the anesthesia and that he was in a coma. Uncertainty ruled at that point. No one knew how long he was going to be unconscious and this worried Brennan. It worried her more that she thought possible.

On the second day of his coma, Brennan had Angela bring her the lap top she kept in her office and she started to write a new book. This book was like none she'd ever written before. She needed a way to release her pent up energy and yet still stay in the hospital room with Booth. She needed to make sure that he was being taken care of properly; so, she was staying in his room around the clock.

After she'd started writing the book, she decided to recite it out loud as she proceeded. She knew that patients in coma more often than not were actually aware of what was happening around them. By telling him the story as she wrote it, she hoped to anchor him to this world. She feared that if he was in his coma too long he wouldn't return to her and that was not an option. The thought of Booth leaving her was more than she thought she could bear.

Too many people in her life had abandoned her and Booth's abandonment would be the final betrayal that could destroy her. She'd lost her parents and then her brother while she was still a child. That her father and brother had reappeared later in her adult life did little to fix the feeling of abandonment. She never understood how someone you loved could walk out of your life and then come back into your life expecting everything to be like it was before. She was aware that her father thought she should forgive him; but forgiveness was hard to give. She had told herself for many years that if love was that intangible then she wanted no part of it.

Booth had helped her to see that love might not be as ephemeral as she had feared. He'd been a steadfast friend and loyal to her. He'd help her bury her mother and find peace with her death. He'd helped her regain a new relationship with her father and brother even if it was strained. Booth had saved her from the Gravedigger when logic should have told him that it wasn't possible. With the help of her friends and co-workers she and Hodgins had been saved. She in turn had saved him twice, once from a West Virginia crime boss and once from the Gravedigger. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. She loved him. Her wall of solitude had crumbled before Booth's surgery and she needed Booth in her life to keep that wall down.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had written her book around the clock. She'd taken a few naps and eaten a few light meals; but, her story had turned into an obsession. She felt compelled to write the story swimming in her head and write it she did. She had somehow come to the conclusion that the end of the story would also be the end of Booth's sleep. She knew it was illogical; but, still she wrote. She'd never written a story like this and she knew she never would again. This was for Booth and for no one else. She never intended to publish it nor did she plan to ever let anyone read it. This story was for Booth. It was his path back to her. It showed him that she was waiting for him and all he had to do was open his eyes.

_When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens which allow us to fly._

Hearing moaning coming from the bed, Brennan looked up and saw Booth moving his head. Saving her file, she placed the laptop down on the chair next to her, stood up and hurried over towards his bed.

His eyelids fluttering, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand, "Booth wake up. You've been asleep long enough. Come back to me Booth. Wake up."

Opening his eyes, they appeared to be unfocused. Confused Booth closed his eyes and then opened them again trying to concentrate on the face floating in front of him. Still confused, Booth looked at Brennan with a puzzled look, "So real."

Uncertain what Booth was saying, Brennan explained, "You're operation was a success, but you reacted poorly to the anesthesia. You've been in a coma for the past four days. What took you so long to wake up?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "It felt so real."

Concerned, Brennan assured him, "It wasn't real."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Who are you?"

Frightened, Brennan shook her head, "I . . . I don't understand. Don't you know me?"

Swallowing, Booth studied her face, "Yes, you're my wife."

Frowning, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "Booth, what are you talking about?"

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "I'm tired, Bren. Let me sleep."

Staring at Booth, it dawned on Brennan what he was talking about and why. Glancing at her lap top, she leaned over Booth and kissed him. "You go ahead and sleep, Booth. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I'll be right here."

Nodding his head, Booth tried to smile but failed. His breathing becoming quiet, he fell back into a more normal pattern of sleep. Brennan, uncertain what the future held for them, gripped his hand, "I'll be here when you awaken, Booth. I'll be here."

Releasing his hand, she walked over to her laptop and picked it up. Studying the document file now saved, she made a decision and closed the lid. She'd save the file for now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam had been in and out of Booth's hospital room for four days. She still had a job to do; but, whenever she had free time and she wasn't at the Lab she was at the hospital. She'd observed Brennan's behavior for several days and she had come to the conclusion that Brennan cared for her partner more than she would like to admit. Brennan's dedication to Booth was so strong that Cam was certain that it was only a matter of time before the partners admitted that they loved each other. She didn't know how they'd managed to keep each other at arm's length this long; but, she felt that was about to come to an end.

Walking into the room, Cam noticed that Brennan had moved her chair next to Booth's bed. "Hi, how's he doing this morning?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "He was awake an hour ago."

Relieved, Cam hurried over to Booth's bedside. Walking around to the other side, Cam smiled, "Thank goodness. I was really starting to worry. Did he say anything?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Just a few incoherent words and then he fell back asleep."

Nodding her head, Cam saw Booth's eyelids flutter. Leaning over her friend, she rubbed Booth's arm, "Wake up, Booth."

His eyelids opening, closing and then opening again, Booth looked at Cam. "Where's Bren?"

Puzzled, Cam asked, "You mean, Dr. Brennan? Bones?"

Frowning, Booth turned his head away, "Bren?"

Standing up so that Booth could see her, Brennan smiled, "I'm right here, Booth. Everything is okay."

Smiling, Booth responded, "I'm thirsty, Bren. Can I have something to drink?"

Nodding, Brennan walked over to the table next to his bed, poured some ice chips into a cup and carried it back to the bed, "Open your mouth and I'll give you some ice chips. If you can keep that down, then in awhile I'll give you something to drink."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth opened his mouth.

Spooning a few chips into his mouth, Brennan glanced at Cam and then back at her partner, "Booth, do you know where you are?"

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "In a hospital?"

Patting his hand, Brennan remarked, "Yes, that's right. Do you know why?"

Shaking his head, Booth looked puzzled, "No, how come?"

Licking her bottom lip, Brennan replied, "You had a non-malignant brain tumor. They were able to remove the entire thing. You're going to be alright. You have nothing to worry about."

A look of fear crossing his face, Booth swallowed, "A . . . a brain tumor?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan stared into his worried eyes, "You have nothing to be afraid of. It's been removed. You're going to be alright."

His eyes, flicking towards Cam, Booth frowned and then turned back to Brennan, "When can I go home Bren?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "It will be awhile; but, I will be here with you. You're not alone."

Smiling, Booth closed his eyes, "I'm sleepy. I love you Bren."

Glancing over at Cam, Brennan turned her gaze back towards Booth, "I love you too, Booth."

Shocked, Cam felt like her eyes couldn't move away from Booth's face, "Why does he keep calling you Bren?"

Opening his eyes and the closing them again, Booth muttered, "It's who she is, my wife. My lovely . . ." Falling back asleep, Booth was unaware of the verbal grenade he'd just launched.

Stunned, Cam's eyes flew towards Brennan, "Wife?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "Yes, he thinks we're married."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Does this sound interesting? Let me know. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, thanks for all of the great reviews, the favorites and follows.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Brennan, Cam crossed her arms across her chest, "You're taking this rather calmly."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan moved to the chair near the bed and sat down, "Booth is under the influence of pain medication and a prolonged sleep. I expected him to be confused."

Shaking her head slowly, Cam smiled, "Maybe you're right. Still, it would make me nervous if he thought he was married to me."

Staring at Booth's face, Brennan replied, "There isn't anything to be nervous about. Booth is Booth. He's fine."

Walking around the bed, Cam walked over to the couch near the window and sat down. Noticing the lap top, Cam asked, "Are you still working on your story?"

Glancing at the lap top, Brennan frowned, "No, the story didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped it would."

Crossing her legs, Cam smoothed her skirt, "That's too bad. You seemed to be working on it so hard."

Returning her gaze towards Booth, Brennan smiled, "Sometimes what sounds like a good story idea in your head doesn't translate too well in the written word."

Smiling, Cam responded, "That is so true."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Cam had to return back to the Lab and had left Brennan alone with Booth. Booth had slept for another half hour and then had awakened, "Bren? You there?"

Standing so Booth could see her, Brennan leaned over Booth and placed her hand on the side of his face, "Booth, you call me Bones not Bren."

Frowning, Booth stared at her and then smiled, "Oh yeah. I guess I'm confused." Moving his hand and placing it over hers, he held her hand against his face. "How you doing? Are you okay?"

Smiling, Brennan leaned down and kissed him, "Yes, I'm fine now that you're awake. You were asleep for so long I was starting to worry?"

Licking his dry lips, Booth sighed, "How long was I out?"

Answering him, Brennan smiled, "The first time, four very long days. This time only 90 minutes. Would you like some more ice chips?"

Nodding his head, Booth licked his lips, "Yeah, I'm really dry."

Removing her hand from his face, Brennan retrieved some ice chips from his water pitcher and placed them in a cup. Spooning some chips into Booth's mouth, Brennan watched him moved the ice around his mouth.

Placing more chips in his mouth, she asked, "Do you remember me telling you that the surgery was fine and that they removed the entire tumor?"

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "So, I'm ok, right?"

Placing the spoon in the cup, Brennan placed the cup back on the table. Turning back towards Booth, she picked up his right hand, "You're going to be fine, Booth. In awhile your surgeon is going to talk to us about your surgery. He'll probably want to run some tests and then in a few days he may let you go home. It will depend upon whether or not you need some therapy."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Therapy?"

Grimacing, Brennan squeezed his hand, "Sometimes brain surgery can affect hand eye coordination, your balance, your speech, memory. You'll be tested to make sure you don't have any problems before they'll let you go home."

Nodding his head, Booth squeezed her hand, "I feel ok; so, maybe I don't have any problems."

Leaning over and kissing him, Brennan responded, "I'm sure you're fine Booth. You can clasp my hand, you know who I am. I'm certain that any problems you do have will be minor."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Oh I know who you are, you're my wife, Bren."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, Booth, I'm not your wife and you don't call me Bren, you call me Bones."

Sighing, Booth licked his dry lips, "Yeah, I forgot, Bones, yeah, okay. Bones, why do you say we aren't married, don't we live together?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan replied, "Yes, we live together, sometimes in my apartment and sometimes in yours; but, we aren't married."

Staring at her, Booth asked, "Are you sure, I remember us being married?"

Slowing shaking her head, Brennan answered, "No, you're just confused. We aren't married."

Worried, Booth glanced into his partners clear blue eyes, "Bones, I'm . . . If I have serious problems you'd tell me wouldn't you?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Of course I would. You know I don't believe in lying. Truth is always best."

Licking his dry lips again, Booth smiled, "I love you Bones. I want you to be happy. If I'm messed up, I don't want you to think you still have to be in a relationship with me. That wouldn't be fair. . . "

Placing her hand over his mouth, Brennan smiled, "You told me you love me and you wanted to be in a relationship with me, Booth. It's too late to back out now. No take backs."

Smiling, Booth kissed the palm of her hand, "No, no take backs."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sitting next to Booth's bed, reading a novel to him, when Sweets entered the room. Smiling, Sweets noticed that Booth was staring at Brennan as she read the story to him.

Calling out to him in the doorway, Sweets held up a bag, "Hey, I brought you some donut holes."

Smiling, Booth turned to look at Sweets, "Hey, bring them here. I'm starving."

Frowning, Brennan closed the book and stood up. Standing next to Booth, she watched Sweets hand the bag to Booth.

"I don't think you should eat those Booth. Your surgeon has your diet listed as broth this morning and possibly soup this afternoon. Your stomach may still be upset."

Sighing, Booth handed that bag back to Sweets, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Sweets, it was nice of you to bring them though."

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed the bag on the table next to Booth's bed, "Well, maybe you can eat them later. You look pretty good, well except for the whole head being bandaged thing."

Reaching up and touching the bandage, Booth rubbed the white cloth, "Yeah, well, they had to shave my head where they operated. I plan on wearing a cap for the next few weeks."

Smiling, Sweets replied, "Yeah, bummer. So what did your doctor say? When can you go home?"

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Sweets, Booth answered, "I don't know. I have to do some tests and stuff."

Placing his hand on Booth's arm, Sweets offered, "You know when you leave here you can't go back to your apartment. You shouldn't stay by yourself. You can stay with me for awhile if you want to."

Frowning, Booth glanced down at his hands, "Yeah, Pops came by a little while ago and he said I can stay with him."

Puzzled at Booth's reaction, Sweets stared at Booth's sad features, "So, that's good."

Seeing Booth suddenly yawn, Sweets smiled, "I'll go, you look like you're sleepy. I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

Nodding his head, Booth looked up and smiled, "Thanks for coming to see me."

Watching Sweets leave the room, Brennan walked across the room and closed the door behind him. Walking back to the bedside, Brennan looked down at Booth who was staring at his hands again. "Booth, I'd rather you stay with me instead of Hank."

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Really? I mean, I don't want to be a burden you know. I can stay with Pops, he won't mind."

Cocking her head, Brennan replied, "We're supposed to be living together right now, even if no one else knows it. I'd rather you stayed with me. I can monitor your recovery and your grandfather won't have to worry about your care."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What about your trip to Guatemala? Weren't you supposed to leave next week?"

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's face, "I called the project chief and told him I can't make it. My job is to make sure you're alright, Booth. That's what mates do and you are my mate. I'm going to take a week of vacation to make sure you behave and do what you're supposed to do."

Smiling, Booth's eyes glittered, "Your mate huh? Ok, well if you really want me to stay with you I will. I just don't want you to miss out on that dig because you think you have to take care of me. I don't want to ruin your summer."

Shaking her head, Brennan kissed him, "You haven't ruined anything Booth. I love you and I want to spend my summer with you. There will be other digs; so, I'm not missing anything."

Reaching up and placing his hand along her face, Booth smiled, "How'd I get so lucky, Bren?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are really appreciated.

A/N: Me, I couldn't answer you so I will do it here. This story may have a slight similarity to "Starting Over"; but, only a tiny bit. I am definitely not retelling that story.


	7. Chapter 7

The reviews have been terrific. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Studying the papers attached to his clipboard, Dr. Bruce Reed looked up at his patient, "So, tell me, do you know your name?"

Nervous, Booth answered, "Seeley Joseph Booth."

Nodding his head, Dr. Reed nodded his head, "What do you do for a living?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth responded, "I work for the FBI."

Moving his index finger over his paper, Dr. Reed pointed at Brennan, "Do you know who she is?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Dr. Temperance Brennan, she's an anthropologist at the Jeffersonian."

Staring intently at Booth, Dr. Reed asked, "Are you married to Dr. Brennan?"

Turning his head and looking at his hands, Booth frowned, "Um . . . No?"

Glancing at Brennan and then Booth, Dr. Reed asked, "Was that an answer or a question?"

Frowning, Booth bit his lower lip, "An answer?"

Underlining that question on the sheet, Dr. Reed continued, "Do you know who the President of the United States is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "Barack Obama."

Placing his clip board down on the table, Dr. Reed asked, "Are you in any pain?"

Grimacing, Booth looked at the physician and answered, "I have a headache from all the damn questions you've been asking me for the last three days."

Glancing through the paper work, Dr. Reed made a few notations and then looked up, "Your tests were very positive. I see where you've been out of bed several times and your balance seemed to be acceptable although your therapist did mention that you had a few bouts of dizziness. Still, you're doing very well for someone who was operated on seven days ago."

Sighing, Booth asked, "When can I go home?"

Smiling, Dr. Reed asked, "Are you married Seeley?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "No, ok? I'm not married, is that the answer you were looking for?"

Placing his hands flat on the table, Dr. Reed shook his head, "I'm merely making sure you know whether or not you're married. The first time I asked you that question three days ago you told me you were and you told me that you were yesterday. Now you say you aren't married. What made you change your answer?"

Glancing down at his hands, Booth cleared his throat, "Bones says we aren't married. Cam says I'm not married. My grandfather says I'm not married, so, I must not be married."

Studying his patient, Dr. Reed asked, "You accept that you aren't married or are you just telling us what you think we want to hear?"

Looking up, Booth glared at his surgeon, "I remember I'm not married. Now can I go home?"

Studying the paper work, Dr. Reed made a few more notations. Glancing at Booth and then at Brennan, he wrote something on a piece of paper and then looked back at Booth. "You're going to need some physical therapy. Your motor skills in your left hand is faulty and Dr. Brennan has mentioned that your gait is wrong. You have a slight stammer which I think could also use some speech therapy; but, all in all you're doing very well."

Exhaling deeply, Booth asked again, "When can I go home?"

Smiling, Dr. Reed answered, "Let's give the therapist a chance to work with you for a couple of days and make sure. If you do well then you can go home. Let's say, you can go home Friday. You can't stay by yourself. Do you have someone you can stay with?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Bren I mean Bones says I can stay with her."

Puzzled, Dr. Reed asked, "Why do you call Dr. Brennan Bren sometimes and Bones sometimes?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I don't know. Bren just pops into my head and I have to remember that I call her Bones."

Nodding his head, Dr. Reed smiled, "You're doing very well, Seeley. Give us a few more days to make sure everything is ok and then we'll let you go home."

Looking up, Booth grimaced, "Yeah, okay."

Smiling, the surgeon picked up his clipboard and left the room. Booth returning his gaze back to his hands, studied his fingernails.

Brennan, watching the door close, asked, "You remember that we aren't married, Booth?"

Not looking up, Booth replied, "Yeah, I remember. We're in a relationship and sometimes we live in my apartment and sometimes in yours. I remember."

Smiling, Brennan leaned down and picked up his hands, "Once you're released from here we can continue our relationship where we left off. As I remember before you became ill, we were going to talk about buying a house together and having a child. We'll have to start looking through the real estate ads to see what is available. We're also going to have to notify the Jeffersonian and the FBI about our relationship since we work together."

Puzzled, Booth looked at Brennan. Not understanding Booth's silence, Brennan asked, "Do you remember that we were going to do those things?"

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Sure; so, you're not pregnant right now?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, not right now."

Licking his bottom lip, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I was pretty sure you weren't. I just wanted to make sure."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Cam arrived for a visit with her friends. Walking into the hospital room, Cam found Booth sleeping and Brennan typing on her laptop. Closing the door behind her, Cam walked over towards the bed and watched Booth's chest rise and fall. Satisfied, she walked over to the chair next to where Brennan was sitting.

Speaking quietly, Cam asked, "So, how is he doing today?"

Closing her lap top, Brennan smiled, "He's doing very well. His doctor has decided to have Booth go through speech therapy and some physical therapy for his left hand. If all goes well, he will get to go home on Friday."

Glancing at Booth and then back at Brennan, Cam had to ask, "Does he still think he's married to you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "He says he doesn't."

Concerned, Cam responded, "That sounded like a qualifier."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "I can only tell you what he says and he says he knows he isn't married."

Nodding her head, Cam turned and gazed at Booth, "I wonder why he thought you were married. It seems strange. He seems to remember everything he should; but, for some reason he thinks or he thought he was married to you. That just seems out of the blue to me. You two aren't even dating; so, it just seems strange."

Staring at Booth, Brennan replied, "It doesn't matter why. He doesn't believe it any more so it isn't an issue."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing my story. It encourages me to keep writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the living room, Booth stared at the TV. He'd been up for over two hours and since Brennan was still asleep, he'd turned the TV on but left the sound off. He'd been out of the hospital for two days and in that time, he'd been very careful to call Brennan Bones. His memory told him that he was married to his partner and he couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't. He was living with her and for that he was grateful; but, he worried about his memory. He just couldn't understand why he was so sure he was married when everyone he knew told him he wasn't. "Hell, I can see where Hodgins can see conspiracies everywhere. If it wasn't for the fact that I trust Bones, I'd . . . Well, I trust her."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Brennan immediately noticed that she was by herself. Sitting up she noticed the light was out in the bathroom. Sliding out of bed, she hurried to the bedroom door and opened it. Stepping out into the room, she found Booth slumped on the corner of the couch, asleep. Sighing, she walked over to the TV and turned it off. Staring at Booth, she smiled and walked into the kitchen. Walking over to the sink, Brennan's breath caught in her throat, finding a paper towel with blood on it and spots of dried blood on the floor and the counter, she whirled around and raced back into the living room and over to the couch where Booth sat.

Shaking his shoulder, Brennan nervously looked at his hands to see if she could see the problem. Booth waking up, noticed the panicked look on her girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

Lifting his left hand, Brennan started unraveling the paper towel he had wrapped around his hand, "You cut yourself. You should have come and got me."

Frowning, Booth responded, "I'm not a kid. It's just a small cut. I couldn't find any Band-Aids; so, I just wrapped a paper towel around it. It's ok."

Once the paper towel was removed from the slice in Booth's hand near his index finger, Brennan noticed it start oozing again. "Let me fix this. Let's go to the bathroom."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stood up, holding the blood splattered paper towel tightly against the slice. "Don't worry so much, it's just a small cut."

Following Brennan, Booth soon found his hand being held under the water faucet, cold water washing over the slice. While he stood there, she rummaged in her bathroom closet for peroxide, Band-Aides, and Neosporin. Carrying them back to the sink, she turned off the water and blotched it dry with gauze. Booth, amused at the production over his hand, stood still, while Brennan poured peroxide over the slice, watched it bubble, put some Neosporin on a Band-Aide and then put in over the slice. Checking to make sure it wasn't leaking, Brennan finally looked up, "It could use a stitch."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Pass, thank you. I'll just keep a Band-Aide on it."

Puzzled, Brennan cleaned up the mess she'd made, "What happened?"

Frowning, Booth examined his hand, "I was cutting an orange and my left hand slipped. No big deal, it isn't like I haven't cut myself before."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "You're not going to be able to do any muscle strengthening exercises for a few days with that hand."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "That's why I cut it. The exercises are boring."

Staring at Booth, Brennan frowned. Booth realizing that she was taking him seriously, shook his head, "I'm just joking. It was a joke."

Her smile weak, Brennan nodded her head, "I see."

Walking around him, she left the bathroom. Frowning, Booth sighed and followed her.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cleaning her apartment, Booth had tried to help her; but, he had been told to rest. Watching her vacuum, Booth watched Brennan moving around the apartment. Feeling Booth's eyes following her, Brennan smiled and stopped her vacuuming, "What?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "You're beautiful, Br . . . Bones. Even cleaning floors, you're very beautiful."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "You're quite handsome yourself."

Placing his hand on the bandage covering where he'd been operated on, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I'll just bet."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "A bandage doesn't detract from your good looks Booth. The hair will grow back and no one will ever be able to tell that you ever had surgery."

Sighing, Booth looked down at his hands, resting on his knees, "Will it come back, the tumor I mean? Can it come back?"

Moving over to the couch, she sat down beside him and placed her left hand over his right hand, "You know I believe that honesty is the best policy. I will tell you that yes the tumor can come back. That is why you will need to follow up with your surgeon every six months. Chances are it won't come back; but, for safety reasons, you need to be on guard to the possibility."

Sighing, Booth asked, "How long do I need to keep an eye on it?"

Squeezing his hand, Brennan replied, "Forever Booth, you need to do your follow ups for the rest of your life."

Swallowing, Booth nodded his head, "Okay. Thanks for telling me the truth, Bones. I really mean that. I know I can count on you to tell me what I need to know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sleeping on the couch, Booth didn't hear the knock on the apartment door. Brennan, who had been re-reading the story she'd written in the hospital and editing it, saved the file, closed her laptop and stood up. Checking to see if Booth was still sleeping, she walked across the room and over to the front door. Opening it, she found Angela and Hodgins standing on the other side.

Rushing forward, Angela smiled, "Sweetie, we thought we'd come by and see how Booth is doing. You are so amazing to be looking after him."

Returning the hug, Brennan smiled, "He's doing well. He's on the couch, sleeping right now."

Pulling away, Angela exclaimed, "Oh, we should go then."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, he needs to awaken and eat dinner. I'm sure he'd like the company too."

Walking over to the couch, Hodgins leaned over and shook Booth's shoulder. Booth, jerking awake, threw out his arm, "What?"

Stepping back, Hodgins noticed the Band-Aide on Booth's hand, "What happened to your hand?"

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Booth smiled, "I was attacked by an orange and it won."

Laughing, Hodgins shook his head, "Okay, uh, yeah sure."

Laughing, Booth looked at the bandage to make sure it was in place, "Well, I was cutting an orange and my hand slipped. The other story sounds more exciting."

Smiling, Hodgins replied, "Yeah that's okay as long as you don't really believe that oranges are attacking you."

Grimacing, Booth responded, "Ha ha, make fun of the guy with the hole in his head."

Smirking, Hodgins replied, "I know, I'm going to have to research hole in the head jokes."

Frowning, Booth grimaced, "Gee, I can't wait."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Sleeping, Booth suddenly awoke feeling that something wasn't right. Opening his eyes, he rolled over and noticed that he was alone. Glancing back at the clock near the bed, he saw the numbers 2:34 staring at him. Puzzled, he sat up in bed and rubbed his hand on his head below the bandage. Slowly moving his legs off of the bed, he sat on the edge and waited for Brennan to return.

The sound of retching reaching his ears, Booth stood up, walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Finding Brennan holding her hands on the edge of the toilet and throwing up into the bowl, Booth felt a little panicky. Moving to stand next to her, Booth watched as her trembling hands held onto the bowl.

Her rapid breath sounding loudly in his ears, Booth asked, "What's going on? Are you sick? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

Shaking her head, Brennan used a wash cloth and wiped her mouth. Looking at the fear in Booth's eyes, she tried to smile, "No, I just have a stomach virus. I'll be alright. . . "

Kneeling next to her, Booth stared into her eyes, "Are you sure? I mean, this is sudden. I can drive you to Emergency."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed he hand on his arm, "First, I'm fine. Second, you can't drive and you know it. Your surgeon has yet to release you from his care."

His jaw set, Booth shook his head, "The hell with that, if I have to I can drive."

Squeezing his arm, she shook her head, "I'm fine. Stop worrying. Go back to bed."

Staring at Brennan, Booth slowly shook his head, "I'll go to bed when you do."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Booth felt like his scalp was crawling. Moving his hand to his head, he realized that the un-nerving itchiness was located at the site of his surgery. Touching the bandage he could feel the staples which made him feel a little nauseous. Finally, his frustration at not being able to scratch the itch became so powerful that he placed his hands over his mouth and shouted, trying to muffle the sound.

Brennan, hearing the noise coming from the living room, rushed into the room to see what was going on. Staring at Booth with his hands plastered over his mouth, hurried to the couch, "What's going on?"

Blushing, Booth removed his hands from his mouth and shrugged his shoulders, "It itches. It feels like ants are crawling in my hair. I can't stand it."

Frowning, Brennan sat down next to him, "And shouting helps?"

Pursing his lips, Booth replied, "Yes, it does. You know what else? I keep hearing a clicking sound in my head. That can't be good can it? I mean, should I be hearing clicking?"

Smiling, Brennan patted Booth's knee, "The clicking is actually normal. That's just the bone flap where you were operated."

Scrunching his nose, Booth asked, "How long am I going to hear that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "It takes anywhere from six months to a year for the bone to heal."

Closing his eyes, Booth inhaled deeply and then slowly released his breath. Opening his eyes, Booth reached for Brennan's hand and squeezed it. "I'm a defect. I think you got more than you bargained for Bones."

Leaning over and kissing him, Brennan smiled, "I got exactly what I bargained for, Booth. You're not a defect. You're doing fine. Stop worrying. . . . I don't know what to tell you about the itching. It's something you're just going to have to put up with until the staples are removed and we can wash your hair. Of course, we could cut your hair really, really short or shave it off."

Shaking his head vigorously, Booth exclaimed, "No way. They shaved enough off already."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "It was just a suggestion."

Sighing, Booth stared at his girlfriend, "I'm sorry I'm being so . . . I don't know, childish . . . I don't like feeling tired and weak and this itching is just driving me nuts."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan responded, "You're aren't acting childish. The weakness will go away soon and if shouting helps then do so; but, maybe you could use a pillow to cover your mouth instead of your hands."

Laughing, Booth placed his arm around Brennan and pulled her closer, "You got it. I wouldn't want the neighbors to think you were beating me."

Puzzled, Brennan opened and then closed her mouth, "Oh, you're joking."

Rolling his eyes, Booth responded, "Obviously not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, while he was brushing his teeth, Booth noticed swelling around his right eye. Leaning toward the mirror, he also noticed that his face was slightly swollen below his right eye. His hand trembling, he moved his hand over the swollen skin and swallowed.

"BREN! Damn it, BONES!"

Turning the water off in the shower, Brennan moved the shower curtain aside, "What's wrong?"

Turning, Booth stared at Brennan and stammered, "Bones, something's wrong with me. My face is swollen."

Stepping out of the tub and dripping water onto the floor, Brennan moved to stand next to Booth. Pulling his head down closer, she examined his face. Frowning, she patted his face, "It's alright, Booth. This is normal. The fluid has to drain from the brain and sometimes it will do so by traveling down your face to your heart. This may discolor before it's done; but, this is completely normal."

Wrapping his arms around her naked form, Booth hugged her tightly, "Thank God."

Feeling his heart beat pounding in his chest, Brennan shook her head, "You're fine, Booth. There is nothing to fear."

Holding her in his arms, his heart rate slowly returned to normal, "You're getting me wet Bones."

Chuckling, Brennan pulled away from him, "Yes, I can see that. Maybe the next time you'll wait until after my shower is complete before you complain about something."

Laughing, Booth pulled her back into his embrace, "Where would the fun be in that?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the encouraging reviews. There is still some interest in this story and I'm glad.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Two and a half weeks after Booth's brain surgery, he found himself sitting in his doctor's office, fidgeting. Staring at his surgeon, Booth frowned, "So Doc, is this going to hurt?"

Shaking his head, Dr. Reed smiled, "Most patients don't feel anything. It depends upon how much sensation has returned in your scalp. You will feel a tugging sensation though as I pull out the staples. Some patients have told me that it kind of tickles."

Nodding his head, Booth turned and stared at Brennan, "You can see it Bones. Does it look bad?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "No, not at all. It looks like a miniature rail road track. Would you like to me to take a picture?"

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "Terrific. No, thanks. I don't need to see it."

Dr. Reed, standing next to Booth, smiled at Brennan, "I'm going to wipe some alcohol across the area and then" Holding up an implement, he held it down so Booth could see it, "I'm going to use this to pull the staples out."

Opening his eyes and staring at the pliers, Booth clenched his hands and remarked, "Okay, Doc, I'm ready when you are."

Trying to ease Booth's nervousness, Dr. Reed started a conversation, "So, Seeley I know you work for the FBI. That sounds like an interesting job."

Feeling the alcohol soaked gauze move around the wound, Booth responded, "Yeah, it has it's moments."

Throwing the gauze away, Dr. Reed picked up the pliers and started removing staples, "I served in the Army between high school and college. My Dad was career Army and I just wanted to do my bit before starting college."

Feeling the staples tugging his skin, Booth tried to focus on the doctor's words, "Oh yeah, I was in the Army myself, I served in the Rangers."

Smiling, the surgeon steadily removed the staples, "Hey, me too. Rangers lead the way."

Starting to flinch, Booth remarked, "That's starting to kind of hurt a little."

Nodding his head, Dr. Reed continued his staple removal, "Just hold still, it won't be much longer. So, have you been having any problems? Memory problems, headaches, anything unusual?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Booth responded, "My head itches around the staples. It feels like ants marching around my skin. I've wanted to scratch it; but so far I've kept my hands away from it. I have headaches; but, Bones says that's normal and I'm tired all of the time. My memory is, uh, it's okay I think. Maybe. Do I still have to take those prescriptions you gave me?"

Concerned about Booth's evasive answer, Dr. Reed stared at Brennan who shrugged her shoulders.

Still removing the staples, Dr. Reed answered, "Yes it's important that you continue the anticonvulsant and steroids. How about anger or depression? How are you emotionally?"

Glancing at Brennan, Booth frowned, "Maybe a little depressed; but, Bones says that's normal."

The last staple removed, Dr. Reed showed Booth the pile of staples resting in the cloth he was holding, "See, all out."

Staring at the staples, Booth was surprised, "Hey no blood."

Smiling, Dr. Reed replied, "No, no blood. You can wash your hair today but you have to be very careful around the suture site. Don't scrub the ants away."

Sighing, Booth smiled, "Thank God as long as I can do something about the itching."

Laughing, Brennan remarked, "I suppose I know what we're going to be doing as soon as we get home."

Wiggling his eye brows, Booth responded, "You know it. I'm going to wash my hair for an hour."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "An hour?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth laughed, "Well, maybe not an hour."

Sitting on a chair next to Booth, Dr. Reed asked, "Are you having any memory problems, Seeley? If you are then you need to let me know."

Pursing his lips, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "How would I know? If you can't remember something then you don't know it do you."

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Booth, the surgeon responded, "Are you married to Dr. Brennan?"

Glancing away from his doctor, Booth shook his head.

Staring at Brennan, Dr. Reed shook his head.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, wanting to make sure that Booth didn't enthusiastically wash his hair decided to wash his hair for him. "Oh come on Bones. I know how to wash my own hair. I'm not going to do anything crazy. I'll be careful."

Watching him strip off his socks and then his shirt in the bathroom, Brennan smiled and moved further into the room. "Don't you think it would be better if you let me help you?"

Frowning, Booth stood with his shirt in his hand, "Uh, well." Watching her remove her blouse and stand near the sink, Booth smiled, "Okay, I can see I was wrong. I definitely need help washing my hair."

Laughing, Brennan noticed Booth take his pants off rather quickly, "You're recovering from surgery Booth."

Straightening, Booth frowned, "I know; but, I just had surgery to my head. The rest of me isn't defective."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan moved over to the tub, reached past the shower curtain and removed the shampoo bottle from the shelf. Carrying it back to the sink, Brennan shook her head, "You're still weak, Booth. You're just taking a shower and I'm going to help you wash your hair before you step in to the tub and that's all."

Crossing his arms across his chest, Booth pouted, "You know how to kill a mood, Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "Better the mood than you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

I appreciate the reviews this story has received. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been three and half weeks since his surgery and Booth had finally arranged to have Rebecca bring Parker over to see him. They had been out of the country when he'd been operated on and Rebecca hadn't been able to return until earlier that week. She had decided to wait and tell Parker about his father's operation the morning he was to see Booth.

Nervous, Booth sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Parker's arrival, "What if I scare him. I . . . my head is shaved where they operated on me and my hair is just . . . I mean maybe he'll get scared when he sees it. Maybe I should wear a hat."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Won't he find that more disturbing. The only hat I have is knit caps and bush hats. None of them would look very encouraging."

Frowning, Booth sighed, "I'll just have to make him understand that everything is okay. I don't want to scare him."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Brennan leaned down and kissed him, "He won't be afraid, Booth. Just act normal."

Placing his hand over hers, he looked up and smiled, "Thanks Bones. I'm just nervous I guess."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on the door, Brennan answered the door to find Parker and his mother standing on the other side. Smiling, Brennan stood aside and waved them in, "Come in. Booth is waiting for you in the living room."

Parker, nervous looked towards the area Brennan was pointing too and swallowed, "Is Dad okay? Mom says he's okay."

Nodding, Brennan continued to smile, "Yes, Parker. He's doing fine. He's waiting to see you."

Licking his lips, Parker walked over towards the living room and spied his father sitting on the couch. Running towards him, he threw his arms around his father, "Oh, Dad, Mom said that you'd been operated on." Releasing his father before Booth could react, Parker stepped back, "Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned forward and pulled his son into his embrace, "Parker you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I had a little surgery done; but, my problem was fixed and now I'm fine."

Crying, Parker laid his head on his father's shoulder and held him as tightly as he could, "Mom told me about it downstairs. I'm sorry Dad. If I had known earlier I would have called you. You know I would have. I'm sorry."

Patting his back, Booth frowned, "Buddy, it's okay. You were in England. We didn't want you to worry. I'm going to be okay."

Pulling back, Parker looked at his father's head, "Can I see it?"

Concerned, Booth asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to scare you."

Shaking his head, his son frowned, "You could never scare me Dad."

Pursing his lips, Booth stared at the floor so Parker could look at his scar. "Gosh, Dad. It doesn't look bad at all."

Smiling, Booth looked up and pulled his son back into his embrace, "I missed you Buddy."

Rebecca, watching father and son, smiled, "I'm so happy that this worked out Seeley. When Hank called me and told me you'd been operated on I wanted to come back; but, I was in the middle of a very important legal matter and I just couldn't come."

Glancing at Rebecca, Booth smiled, "That's okay. You're here now."

Turning to Brennan, Rebecca crossed her arms across her chest, "I want to thank you for taking good care of Seeley. I know it was a lot to ask of you."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "Booth hasn't been any trouble and no one asked me to do anything. . ."

Sensing Brennan's irritation, Booth spoke, "Bones has been great and I don't know what I would have done without her. She was with me in the operating room to make sure the doctors didn't screw up and she's kept an eye on things ever since. She's the best. I love her and I'm the luckiest man around, I can tell you that."

Frowning, Rebecca stared at Booth, "You love her? Are you two?"

Smiling, Booth turned his gaze on Brennan, "Yes, we are. We were in a relationship for a few weeks before I got sick. I'm damn lucky Bones saw something was wrong with me. I sure didn't know. I didn't know anything was wrong with me. She was the one who figured out I was in trouble. It pays to have a genius for a girlfriend."

Moving towards the couch, Brennan sat down next to Booth. Patting his leg, Brennan smiled, "His recovery had been quite remarkable. It helps that he was in excellent health to begin with."

Staring at the adoring look Booth gave Brennan, Rebecca moved over towards the chair across from the couch. "I'm happy for you Seeley. I've always hoped you would find someone."

Beaming, Booth glanced at Rebecca and then back at Brennan, "I think we just found each other. I'm a lucky man, Bones. I love you and I want the world to know it."

Puzzled, Rebecca asked, "Does the FBI know yet?"

Turning his head to stare at Rebecca, Booth answered, "Not yet. We'll tell them before I go back to work."

Nodding her head, Rebecca asked, "Does Hank know?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Oh sure. We told him right before I was operated on." Glancing at Parker, "Hey, Buddy, I have soda in the fridge, could you bring me one?"

Watching his son walk in to the kitchen, Booth lowered his voice, "I wanted to make sure that he knew just in case something happened to me. Bones is the executor of my will and I didn't want Pops to wonder why."

Frowning, Rebecca stared at Brennan, "You're his executor? Why not Jared?"

Guffawing, Booth shook his head, "Jared? I wouldn't let that guy take care of my cat if I had one let alone be responsible for my funeral and my will."

Parker walking back into the room, handed a coke to his father. "Dad, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days?"

Not sure what to say, Booth turned and looked at Brennan. Brennan, aware that Booth didn't want to step over a line, smiled, "Of course you can Parker if it's okay with your mother."

Frowning, Rebecca stared at her son, "Parker, you're father is recovering from major surgery. I don't think it would be fair to him or Temperance."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "It wouldn't be a problem. I have a guest bedroom."

Noticing the pleading look in her sons' eyes and the hopeful look on Booth's face, Rebecca nodded her head, "I suppose it will be alright. We'll go home and pack a bag and I'll bring him back tomorrow. He can stay three days. I have to return to England by the end of the week. That legal matter I was telling you about isn't finalized yet."

Smiling, Booth twisted the cap on his coke bottle, "Great. Thanks."

Returning his smile, Rebecca sat back and listened to Booth and her son talk to each other.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews are welcome. Let me know what you think of my story. If you are still interested in this story, please let me know. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank your reading and reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Rebecca brought Parker back to Brennan's apartment and left him with his father. Brennan had returned to work and so that left Booth alone until Parker came back. When Parker had arrived, Booth had carried his son's bag in to the guest bedroom. "Hey you can see she has a really nice guest room. That bed is better than the one I have at my apartment."

Smiling, Parker stared at the bed, "Wow, I've never slept on a bed that big before."

Patting his son's shoulder, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I was an adult before I slept on one that big."

Laughing Parker stared up his father, "Wow, you're kind of big. Wasn't it hard sleeping on a small bed? I bet you were happy when you got a bigger bed."

Smiling, Booth shook his head, "Tell me about it."

That afternoon, Booth was sitting in the living room trying to concentrate on a ball game when he felt his head start to hurt. Not wanting to frighten his son, Booth tried to ignore it. As the hours progressed he realized that he was in a lot of pain.

Trying to appear calm, Booth patted his son's shoulder, "Parker, you're old man needs a nap. Will you be okay by yourself for a little while?"

Concerned, Parker nodded his head, "Oh yeah, I brought some games with me. I can play with those."

Squeezing his son's shoulder, Booth stood and waited for a wave of dizziness to pass. "Good, if you need anything come and get me. It'll be alright."

Trying to appear nonchalant, Booth walked slowly across the room and entered his and Brennan's bedroom. Closing the door behind, him, he walked over to the bed and carefully laid down. Drawing his knees up, he placed his hands on the sides of his head and groaned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan found Parker sitting on the floor in front of the her bedroom door. As soon as she entered the apartment, Parker stood up quickly and ran over to Brennan. "Bones, Dad went to take a nap three hours ago and he . . . I think something's wrong. He's moaning and when I heard it I went into the room and asked him if he was okay and he tried to answer me but Bones he couldn't he was kind of jerking and . . ."

Placing her hands on Parker's shoulders, Brennan shook her head, "Parker, you need to calm down. The headaches and the jerking are normal and to be expected. There isn't anything for you to worry about. I'll go check on him. I would appreciate it if you would pour me a glass of tea and I'll come get it as soon as I check on your father. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding his head, Parker asked, "So he's okay?"

Smiling Brennan hugged the boy, "Yes, he is."

Nodding, Parker stared at Brennan and then left her side and walked into the kitchen. Brennan, placing her purse down on the coffee table walked into the bedroom to find Booth lying on the bed in the fetal position. Walking rapidly around the bed, she kneeled next to the bed and observed him holding his head in his hands and gently rocking his body.

Placing her hands on his arms, Brennan spoke, "Booth, is this a headache?"

Opening his eyes a slit, he gasped, "Yes."

Brushing his hair back from his sweat soaked forehead, Brennan asked, "Booth, did you take anything for the headache?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, I thought it was just . . . I just laid down and then . . . I couldn't get up. I was dizzy. I tried; but, I was too dizzy and I didn't want to scare Parker. . . "

"Parker said he saw you jerking, did you have a seizure?"

Nodding his head, "I didn't know he saw that. He came in to check on me and I asked him to go back into the living room. . . God my head hurts."

Standing, Brennan walked over to the dresser and retrieved his pain medication, carrying it and a bottle of water that she had placed on the dresser that morning back to the bed. Handing a pill to Booth, he placed a hand down and pushed himself up. Placing the pill in his mouth, he chased it down with water. "I scared Parker. Maybe it was a mistake to let him stay here."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, it isn't a mistake Booth. We just need to explain to him that you're recovering from major surgery and that you're going to have headaches and it's possible that you might have seizures. You've been very lucky and the anti-seizure medicine you've been taking has controlled most of that so far. I think you may have pushed yourself too far today. You have to rest. Parker's old enough to understand that, Booth. I think we should let Parker decide whether or not he wants to go back home. Don't send him away because you're tying to protect him. I don't think he will appreciate it. He wants to be here with you."

Lying back down, Booth grimaced, "This whole thing sucks. One minute I'm well and the next minute I'm a defect. I'm sorry that you got stuck like this. Maybe I should let Pops come and get me. I mean, he can baby sit me and you won't have to wear yourself out . . ."

Placing her hand over his mouth, Brennan frowned, "I'm not stuck with you and I want you to stop saying your defective. I don't like it and I really want you to stop saying it. Do you understand? I love you Booth and I want you here. I don't want you staying with Hank. It will just cause me more anxiety if I can't check on you like I want to. You don't want to do that do you?"

Removing her hand from his mouth, he kissed the palm of her hand, "No, I don't want to do that. I'm just feeling sorry for myself, Bones. Just ignore me."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed him, "I'll go get Parker and we'll talk to him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the room, Parker found his father lying on the bed. Walking around the bed, he stood next to his father, "Are you alright, Dad?"

Reaching out and grabbing his left hand, Booth stared at his son, "I'm sorry Parker. I had a headache and a small seizure. I should have warned you that I have those once in awhile, mostly when I'm really tired. I need to take naps and I didn't take any today. I'm sorry I scared you. If you want to go home you can. I won't force you to stay here if you don't want to."

Swallowing, Parker asked, "Can I stay if I want to? You're aren't going to send me home are you? I want to stay."

Smiling, Booth replied, "No, of course not. If you want to stay then you can. I just don't want you to be scared that's all."

Sitting on the bed, Parker shook his head, "I won't be. I want to stay and take care of you. Please let me stay Dad."

Reaching up and placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Booth responded, "You don't need to take care of me, Parker; but, I would like you to stay and keep me company."

Leaning down and hugging his father, Parker responded, "I love you, Dad."

Patting his back, Booth glanced at Brennan, "I love you to Parker."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story? It may seem kind of down right now; but, he'll get better. I'm just exploring the things he went through after his surgery that we didn't get to see or even hear about.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews. This is a short chapter today. It's all I had time to write. I'll try for a longer chapter next week.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner and Booth, feeling better, joined Parker and her at the dining room table when she was ready to serve them.

Taking a small bite out of his sandwich, Booth smiled, "Hey, you used Colby."

Smiling, Brennan picked up her sandwich and looked at it, "Yes, Hank said that Colby grilled cheese sandwiches were your favorite when you were a child. I asked Parker and he said he didn't care what cheese I used as long as it was yellow."

Nodding his head, Parker frowned, "I don't like white cheese. It doesn't taste like cheese."

Chewing the cheesy bread, Booth nodded his head. Swallowing, Booth explained, "That's how Mom made them. Pops makes them with American Cheese. They used to argue all the time when I was a kid about how to make grilled cheese sandwiches. I like both ways; but, really Colby is the way to go when you want a cheesy grilled cheese sandwich."

Amused, Brennan responded, "Colby makes it a cheesy grilled cheese sandwich?"

Laughing, Booth took another bite, 'Yes, I didn't slur when I spoke."

Drinking some iced tea, Brennan placed her glass down, "I will bow before you knowledge of grilled cheese sandwiches."

Laughing, Parker waved his grilled cheese sandwich in the air, "I love it this way, Bones. Mom always uses cheddar cheese I tell her that isn't how you're supposed to make it; but, she says that's how her mother made it."

Rolling his eyes, Booth shook his head, "So, Bones, anything interesting happen at work today? Get a really gory body to work on?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, "I hardly think that would be a good topic for dinner conversation."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Fine. Who do they have working with you while I'm out? "

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm not going out into the field until you come back."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Can you do that? I mean don't you have to go out in the field? You have a contract."

Sipping her tea, Brennan placed her glass down, "I didn't say I won't work for the FBI. I'm just not going out in the field. I only go out in the field with you."

Flattered, Booth smiled, "Well, I guess I'll just have to go back to work soon."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Not before you're ready. Your surgeon said 10 weeks and I'm sure he won't release you before that."

Irritated, Booth frowned, "Ten weeks? I don't remember him saying ten weeks."

Shrugging her shoulders, she picked up her sandwich, "He said ten weeks. I plan to use that time to work in Bones Storage. I'll work on any cases that the FBI may bring in; but, I plan to work on identifying remains in Bones Storage most of the time."

Staring at his plate, Booth repeated, "Ten weeks?"

Parker, getting a little nervous asked, "Are you two fighting?"

Turning to stare at his son, Booth shook his head, "No of course not. Bones and I are just discussing how long I'm going to be out on medical leave. Bones and I don't fight."

Frowning, Parker responded, "Good, I was worried that you were fighting."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "Booth and I don't fight. We bicker a little sometimes; but, we don't fight."

Smiling, Parker picked up his sandwich and took a bite out of it.

Leaning over and kissing Brennan, Booth smiled, "I love you Bones but there is no way I'm staying home for 10 weeks."

Returning his kiss, she smiled, "I love you too, Booth and you'll do what your surgeon says."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed that night, Booth cleared his throat, "So, Bones, uh, it's been almost four weeks since my operation."

Snuggling next to Booth, Brennan sleepily responded, "Yes, that's true."

Clearing his throat again, Booth bit his lower lip, "Uh, well, how long do we have to wait before we, you know, uh, before we can uh, you know, can do it?"

Opening her eyes, Brennan stared at her lover, "Six to eight weeks."

Frustrated, Booth stared at his lover, "Six weeks? No way."

Amused, Brennan responded, "I believe the correct response is yes way."

Exhaling deeply, Booth stared at the ceiling, "Six weeks is ridiculous. My head was operated on." Tapping his finger against his forehead, he exclaimed, "My head. The rest of me works fine."

Closing her eyes, Brennan replied, "You just had a dizzy spell and a seizure this afternoon. That should be a reminder to you that you are recovering from surgery. Six weeks to eight weeks isn't that long."

Shaking his head, Booth closed his eyes, "It is when you have a beautiful woman lying next to you and you're not allowed to do anything about it. Damn tumor."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I would appreciate it if you would review my story. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for reviewing my story. It is the only way I can tell if you are still interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was making sandwiches for him and his son, when Parker asked, "Dad, how come Bones is sick every night?"

Startled, Booth placed his knife down and turned to look at his son, "What do you mean, Bones is sick every night? When is she sick?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker explained, "Every night, she wakes me up. I can hear her in the hallway bathroom throwing up. I know she probably doesn't think I can hear her but my bed is next to the wall and I can hear her throwing up and crying. She tries to be real quiet but I can hear her."

Swallowing, Booth shook his head slowly, "She cries?"

Nodding his head, Parker sighed, "Yeah, I got up and went in there the first night I was here and I told her that I'd go get you; but, she told me it was just a stomach virus and she didn't want to worry you. Dad, I may be a kid; but, even I know that stomach viruses don't last this long. I've been here for three days and she's done it every night."

Feeling apprehensive, Booth wiped his hand across his mouth, "No, that doesn't sound right to me either. I . . ." Licking his bottom lip, Booth blew air through his lips, "I'll have a talk with her when she gets home. Thanks for telling me."

His face sad, Parker asked, "Do I have to go tonight? Couldn't we tell Mom I want to stay?"

Shaking himself, Booth forced himself to focus on his son. Placing his hand on his son's shoulder, Booth smiled, "I wish you could Parker; but, she's going back to England tomorrow. I, uh, I wish you could stay; but, well, really it can't have been very good just hanging out in the apartment and watching TV. Heck, half the time, I was asleep, so, you have to have been bored hanging out with me. Tell you what, when you come back from England, I'll tell Rebecca that we want to spend some quality father son time and you know by then I'll be better and we can go to games and stuff. How about that?"

Nodding his head, Parker looked down at his shoes, "Yeah, okay Dad."

Placing his hand on his son's face, Booth remarked, "I love you Buddy; but, you don't really want your mother go to England by herself do you? Who would take care of her? Since she and Drew broke up you're the man of the house."

Looking up, Parker nodded his head, "Yeah, Dad, you're right."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan came home to find that Booth had made a big bowl of salad and had a pot of vegetable soup simmering on the stove.

Kissing Booth in the kitchen, Brennan smiled, "You must be feeling pretty good today. Thanks for making dinner."

His arms around his lover, Booth asked her quietly, "Bones are you alright? You're not hiding anything from me are you? You wouldn't do that would you? You'd tell me if something was wrong with you wouldn't you?"

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "There isn't anything wrong with me, Booth."

Releasing her, Booth leaned against the counter, "Bones, Parker told me this afternoon that you're sick every night. He's heard you throw up and, uh, crying. Please Bones, you need to tell me if there's something wrong with you."

Sighing, Brennan stared at her lover's concerned face, "Booth, I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know if there is something wrong with me. For the last couple of days, I've woke up feeling nauseous and I've regurgitated. It might be something I'm eating or perhaps it's just a stomach virus that I can't get rid of."

Pursing his lips, Booth shook his head, "Bones have you made a doctor's appointment because I think you should? Being sick every night is not normal. We need to find out what's going on. Maybe having me here is too much stress. I mean, really you have a job that can be really stressful and then you come home and look after me and . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan shook her head, "I'm not under stress, Booth. Having you here is not stressful. If there is something wrong with me and I'm not saying that there is, it has nothing to do with you." Seeing that her partner was very worried, she shrugged her shoulders, "I'll make an appointment to see my GP. I don't think it's necessary but if it will give you peace of mind then I will do it."

Moving closer to her, Booth placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going with you to the doctors. We're in this together."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "Booth, you're making a mountain out of an ant hill. You don't need to go with me."

Frowning, Booth stared into her bright blue eyes, "That's a mountain out of a mole hill."

Smirking, Brennan responded, "No I'm pretty sure you're making a mountain out of a teeny tiny ant hill."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "Okay, what ever. I'm going with you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, after dinner was finished, Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian and Booth helped Parker pack up his overnight bag. Watching his son's sad face glance at him constantly, Booth started to feel like he'd kicked his son's kitten or something. Sighing, he left Parker in his room and walked into the living room to hear a knock on the front door. Opening it he found Rebecca on the other side.

"Hey, Rebecca. Parker is packing up his stuff. He's almost done." Stepping aside, he allowed her to enter the apartment.

Nodding her head, Rebecca smiled, "I'd let him stay one more night, Seeley; but, we have an early flight. We're going to stay at a hotel next to the airport so that we don't have to get up too early to make the flight."

Nodding his head, Booth stood near the couch and waited for his son to come out of his room. "Bones had to go back to the Lab for a little while. The FBI had a body that they wanted her to look at."

Capturing her lips between her teeth, Rebecca nodded her head. Moving her eyes away from her ex, she stared at the various pieces of art work on the book shelves in the room.

Parker, carrying his bag, walked out of his room to find his mother waiting for him. Smiling, he dropped his bag next to his feet, "Hi, Mom."

Turning, Rebecca turned and smiled at her son, "Are you ready to go? Say goodbye to your father. I have a cab outside waiting for us."

Licking his bottom lip, Parker walked over to where his father was standing and put his arms around his waist, "Bye Dad."

Kneeling, Booth smiled, "I'll see you in a month or two. When you get back, I'll be all better and we can do stuff together."

Suddenly crying, Parker closed his eyes and clutched his arms around his father's neck, "Please Mom, let me stay with Dad. I want to stay with Dad and take care of him. He needs me. Please Mom, please let me stay."

Holding Parker in his arms, Booth tried to soothe his son, "Parker it's okay. I'm fine. Really I am. You don't need to worry about me Buddy. I'm fine."

Crying harder, Parker clung to his father and sobbed, "I want to take care of you, Dad."

Rebecca, shaking her head, walked over towards her son and placed her hand on his back, "Parker, you heard your father. He's fine. We won't be gone that long. Just a few weeks. When you get back, he'll be better and you'll be able to do more things together."

Reluctantly removing his arms from around his father, Parker wiped the tears from his eyes, "I want to stay."

Shaking her head, Rebecca replied, "I'm sorry, Parker. We really need to go. I have a cab waiting outside for us."

Rubbing his eyes with the hem of his shirt, Parker picked up his bag and refused to look at his parents, "Bye Dad."

Still kneeling on the floor, Booth swallowed and responded, "Bye Parker. I love you, son."

Watching them leave the apartment, Booth watched as Rebecca turned back and shrugged her shoulders. The door closing behind her, Booth sat back on his heels and looked at the floor. His chest tight, he finally stood up, walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He knew he was prone to depression and he really did try to keep upbeat about his life but when you hear you're girlfriend is sick and is hiding it from you, you're recovering from major surgery and you don't feel as strong as you used to be, when you've just broken your young son's heart then sometimes it all seems a little too much. Trying to not be self-pitying, Booth finally gave way to his fears and sadness and wept.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be really appreciated, thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews. They keep me writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Brennan arrived to find the apartment dark. Surprised, she turned on the overhead light at the foyer and walked over to their bedroom. Quietly walking in to the room, Brennan found Booth sleeping in his clothes. Concerned, she stood next to him to listen to his breathing. Satisfied that he seemed to be breathing normally, she walked back into the living room and then into the kitchen where she retrieved a beer from the fridge. Sitting at the dining room table, she drank some of the cold beer and read some of the mail that Booth had laid on the table for her to find. After awhile, Brennan took the almost full bottle of beer back into the kitchen and threw it away.

Quietly moving around the bedroom, she gathered up a t-shirt and some sweat pants and carried them into the main bathroom in the hallway and stripped. After she'd taken a shower, she was brushing her teeth when she suddenly found herself to be nauseous. Leaning over the toilet, she soon found her stomach empty and her head pounding. Sitting on the edge of the tub, she placed her head in the hands and cried.

Booth, waking from a fitful sleep, noticed a light coming from the living room. Curious, he rolled out of bed and walked out into the living room. Noticing Brennan's purse and lap top on the coffee table, he walked into the kitchen to see if she was there. Not finding her, he walked down the hallway and heard her crying in the bathroom.

Opening the door, Booth poked his head in the room and saw Brennan sitting on the edge of the tub, weeping. Concerned, Booth entered the room and hurried over to where his girlfriend was sitting. Kneeling in front of her, Booth placed his hands on her knees, "God, Bones, what's going on? Are you sick again? This can't go on, there has to be something wrong."

Miserable, Brennan looked at Booth and wiped her hands across her eyes, "I don't know what's wrong with me Booth. I just don't understand. I'm so emotional lately. Ms. Wick accidentally stepped on my foot this afternoon and I wanted to hit her. It took everything I had in me to walk away without striking her. That isn't me. I don't react to mishaps like that, but today, I wanted to. It was quite embarrassing."

Listening to his girl friend, sob, Booth shook his head, "Let me take you to Emergency, Bones. There's something wrong with you. Please, I'm afraid for you."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "No, I'm going to make an appointment to see my GP tomorrow. I think you are correct and I need to find out what's going on."

Wrapping his arms around her, Booth rested his chin on her shoulder, "Bones, I'm here for you. No matter what this is, I love you and I'm here for you."

Snorting, Brennan placed her arms around Booth, "I'm supposed to be watching out for you, Booth. Not the other way around."

Closing his eyes, Booth responded, "I'm fine, Bones. I am. If anything is wrong, I can take care of you. I'm here for you like you've been here for me. I love you Bones. I love you so much."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan was sitting in her office, studying a report that Wendell had completed on a project Brennan had him working on when Angela walked into the room. "Hi, Sweetie. I thought I'd come and see how Booth is doing. I haven't had a chance to talk to you in several days."

Looking up from the paper resting on the desk before her, Brennan frowned, "He's fine. He had a seizure and a migraine two days ago; but besides that he's doing quite well. He sleeps a lot; but, that's to be expected since he can't really do much exercise and while I'm at work the only company he has is the television. His son, Parker stayed with us for three days; but, he left for England last night; so, Booth is going to be alone during the day."

Smiling, Angela sat on the couch, "Booth is lucky that you're taking such good care of him, Bren. You're a really good friend. Really the best."

Frowning, Brennan looked at the doorway. Seeing that no one was near the entrance to her office, Brennan remarked, "Booth is more than a friend, Angela."

Nodding her head, Angela tugged on the hem of her dress, "Yeah, I know, he's your partner."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "He's more than my partner."

Frowning, Angela stared at Brennan's happy face. Placing her hand over her mouth, the artist responded, "Oh my God, are you telling me that you and Booth are finally doing the nasty together?"

Puzzled, Brennan responded, "I don't know what the means."

Dismissing her irritation, Angela leaned forward, "Are you telling me that you and Booth are finally having sex. I mean honest to God sex?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Well not since Booth had surgery; but, before that, yes. We started a monogamous relationship several weeks before he had his surgery."

Responding, Angela, squealed and then lowered her hands, "Oh, Bren why didn't you tell me before now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "We wanted to become used to being a couple before we told anyone. As it is we will have to tell the FBI before Booth goes back to work. He said he doesn't want the Sword of Damocles hanging over our heads."

Nodding her head, Angela asked, "So, is he as good in bed as we talked about? You can tell me, dish girlfriend."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't feel comfortable talking about that Angela. You know Booth is a very private person and he wouldn't appreciate it if he found out I was talking about his ability to perform sexual acts."

A little frustrated, Angela responded, "I'd tell you, in fact I have. I've told you about me and Hodgins more than once. It's not fair to hear about my man and not tell me about yours."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "But I didn't ask for the information. You volunteered it. I'm not volunteering the information you seek."

Sighing, Angela crossed her arms and hugged herself, "Party pooper."

Glancing at her watch, Brennan stood up, "I have to leave. I have a doctors appointment. I need to go pick up Booth."

Nodding her head, Angela called after Brennan and her friend left the room, "Don't do anything I wouldn't. . . . I take that back. Enjoy Studly, experiment." Muttering to herself, Angela sighed, "I know I would."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for reviewing my story. It's the only way I can tell if anyone is interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Dr. Franz's examination room, Booth stared at the door leading to the hallway. His right leg bobbing up and down, Brennan finally placed her hand on his knee, "Booth, stop fidgeting. You'd make coffee nervous."

Becoming still, Booth smiled, "I hate doctor's offices."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "Yes, I know."

Frowning, Booth remarked, "It's ridiculous to put in you in an examination room and then make you wait over thirty minutes."

Squeezing his knee, Brennan leaned against him, "How are you feeling? Perhaps you should have stayed home. I could have . . ."

The door opening, Dr. Frantz entered the room staring at a sheet of paper affixed to a folder, "So Temperance, what can I do for you today?"

Looking up, Dr. Frantz stopped, "Oh, I didn't realize you weren't alone."

Smiling, Booth leaned back on his chair, "Don't mind me Doc. I'm just the boyfriend, Seeley Booth."

Glancing back at Brennan, the doctor asked, "So, what's wrong Temperance? What brought you to my office today?"

Staring at her GP, Brennan frowned, "I've been nauseous almost every night for the last week. Before that it was just once every few days. It is very annoying. When it does happen it seems to happen around nine or ten o'clock at night."

Glaring at his girlfriend, "I thought you said you've only been sick for the last couple of days, Parker said three and now you're saying weeks. . . ."

Holding up his hand, Dr. Frantz asked, "Can you tell me when this started?"

Nodding her head, Brennan flicked her eyes at Booth and then back at the doctor, "Yes, about three weeks ago."

Startled, Booth exclaimed, "Bones . . ."

Shaking his head, Dr. Frantz advised, "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable waiting outside, Mr. Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth crossed his arms, "No, no, I'll try to keep quiet."

Nodding his head, the aggravated doctor turned back to Brennan, "I'd like to do a couple of quick tests to rule out the obvious and then if they come back negative we'll go from there."

Grimacing, Brennan sighed, "Yes, of course."

Standing, the doctor moved back to the doorway, "I'll have a nurse come in and take you to the restroom. We'll want a urine sample and then she'll draw some blood. Mr. Booth can wait here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aware that Booth was staring at her, Brennan chose to pretend to read a magazine she found on the desk next to her chair. Booth, angry that Brennan had ignored her health finally rubbed his head and spoke, "Bones, what am I going to do with you? You're so worried about every little thing out of the ordinary with my health; but, you've been throwing up for three weeks."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I am better versed in how the human body functions than you are Booth. Regurgitation can be caused by many things and many of them are innocuous."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "And what about the ocuous ones?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, "There is no such word as ocuous."

Sighing, Booth stared at his partner, "Fine, innoxious."

Studying Booth, Brennan opened her mouth when the door opened. Turning their heads, Booth and Brennan saw a relieved Dr. Frantz enter the room. Smiling the general practioner moved around his desk and sat down. Placing a folder on the desk, he looked up and stared at his patient, "Well Temperance you'll be happy to hear that we've discovered what is going on." Glancing at Booth and then at Brennan, Dr. Frantz, he asked, "Perhaps it would be better if Mr. Booth left the room and then once I've given you my diagnosis then he can return."

Puzzled, Brennan responded, "I don't understand why you want to do that. Booth and I are in a serious relationship and we try not to keep secrets from each other, not deliberately anyways."

Suddenly fearful, Booth leaned forward on his chair and put his hands on his knees. "I'm not going anywhere Doc. Just tell us what's wrong."

Shrugging his shoulders, Dr. Franz turned his eyes back towards his patient, "You're pregnant."

Stunned, Brennan stared at the doctor trying to assimilate what he'd said. "I take a contraceptive."

Shrugging his shoulders, the doctor responded, "Contraceptives aren't 100 percent. I think the statistics say 8 women in 100 using contraceptives get pregnant."

Booth, slowly standing up, turned and stared at his partner, "Oh my God, Bones. I mean . . . wow."

Stepping closer to his girlfriend, Booth pulled her up in his arms and kissed her. "I can't believe this. You've made me the happiest man on the planet."

Returning his kiss, Brennan pushed her concerns away and looked at the face of her lover, "Are you really happy? Is this what you really want?"

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Am I really happy? Happy doesn't even begin to cover how I feel. We're going to have a baby. You and me, we're going to have a baby. I just . . . Thank you Bones. Thank you."

Hugging her again, Booth felt his heart racing. "I love you so much Temperance."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to the apartment, Brennan stared straight ahead for most of the trip. Booth, puzzled by Brennan's silence kept glancing at his girlfriend's face and then back at the road ahead. Finally unable to remain silent, he licked his lips and shifted in his seat, "Bones, uh, you do want the baby don't you? I mean, you want to have the baby, don't you?"

Startled, Brennan glanced at Booth then back at the road, "Do you really want another baby, Booth? You have Parker, do you want to have another child?"

Shaking his head, Booth felt his chest tightening and his throat feeling full, making it hard to speak, "I . . . Bones, I asked you if you want the baby. I've already told you what I think about it. I just need to make sure that you want a baby. I . . I . ." Swallowing, Booth couldn't continue the conversation.

Brennan, sensing the emotions warring in Booth, smiled, "Yes, I want the baby and I will go through with the pregnancy, Booth. I just don't want you to think that you have to be involved if you don't want to be. I won't force you to . . ."

Angry, Booth glared at his partner, "What the hell, Bones. What kind of man do you think I am? If you're having my baby, I want to be involved, of course I want to be involved. God, you make me so . . ." Clearing his throat, Booth shook his head, "Look, I love you, don't you understand that. I love you and your having a baby is the cherry on top of my sundae. I want the baby and I want you, don't you doubt that for a second, not one second. Do you understand? I'm not going anywhere."

Relieved, Brennan smiled and moved her hand over to grip his arm, "Booth, it's alright. I just wanted to make sure, that's all. I would never want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Smiling, Booth gripped her hand, "Except when you try to make me eat brussel sprouts and kale. I'm not a rabbit, Bones. That stuff is disgusting."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan responded, "I'm only thinking of your health. You eat too much meat."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth leaned over and kissed his lover, "I love you Temperance."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think of my story so far. Almost everyone knew what Brennan's problem was.


	17. Chapter 17

Please review my story and let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, Booth kept rubbing his head. Brennan became concerned that her boyfriend also kept his eyes closed even though the game he'd been eager to watch on TV was only half way through the fourth inning.

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan asked, "Booth are you alright?"

Absently rubbing his head, Booth answered, "I'm alright Bren. I just have a little headache."

Frowning, Brennan squeezed his arm, "I'm Bones, Booth, not Bren."

Opening his eyes, Booth smiled sadly, "Yeah, I meant Bones. Sorry."

Sighing, Brennan stood up and retrieved her lap top from the bedroom. Bringing it back into the living room, she sat down and opened up a word document. "Booth, I have something I'd like you to read. If your head is really hurting then it can wait for another time; but, I think if you'd read this it would help you to understand why you keep calling me Bren."

Opening his eyes, Booth frowned, "I know why I keep calling you Bren, Bones. It's just . . ." Shrugging his shoulders, he took the lap top from his girlfriend. "Sure, I'll read it."

Once he started to read the document, Brennan stood up and returned to the bedroom. Retrieving a pair of pajamas, she walked over to the main bathroom and took a shower. After she was done, she walked out of the bathroom to find Booth still reading. Smiling, she walked over to the coffee table, picked up the remote and turned the TV off. Turning she walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Pickup up a journal from the nightstand she began to read.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Brennan looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized that she'd fallen asleep. Noticing the bed beside her was empty, she moved the journal she'd been reading off of her chest and moved off of the bed. Walking across the room, she noticed that the lights were still on in the living room. Entering the room, she found Booth asleep on the couch, the lap top tilted on his leg partially lying against the couch next to him.

Careful, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder and shook it and then stepped back, "Booth you need to go to bed."

Jerking awake, Booth looked around and saw Brennan standing next to him. Moving the lap top over to the coffee table, he stood and rubbed the sides of his face, "Sorry, I fell asleep."

Nodding, she walked back into the kitchen to get a drink. After she'd poured herself a glass of water, she turned to find Booth leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"So we really aren't married? It was just your book?"

Sipping her water, Brennan then lowered her glass, "Yes. I wrote it while you were in the coma. I read the story out loud to you as I wrote it as a way to anchor you to this world. I wanted you to hear me; so, you knew I was waiting for you."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Would you like to get married? I mean some day?"

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan placed her glass in the sink and turned to look at the disappointed look on her lover's face. "I don't believe in the institution of marriage, Booth. You know that."

Nodding his head, Booth turned and walked to the bedroom. Entering the room, he retrieved a t-shirt and sweat pants from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Stripping, he threw his clothes at the clothes hamper and stepped into the shower. After he'd taken his shower, he stepped out of the shower to find Brennan standing in the doorway. Trying to smile and failing miserably, he picked up a towel and started to dry off.

"Booth, I know you believe in marriage and I wish I could give you hope that we might marry some day; but, I can't do it."

Finished drying off, he picked up his sweat pants and pulled them on, "That's okay Bones. I don't want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. It's fine, really." Pulling his t-shirt over his head, he walked over to where Brennan was standing. Giving her a real smile, he placed his hands on her waist and leaned to down to kiss her. "It's fine, Bones. Don't worry about it."

Grateful, she smiled, "We are partners, Booth. Is that enough?"

Kissing her again, Booth smiled, "Sure. I love you and it's enough for me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been in Bones Storage working on a World War 1 soldier's remains when her phone rang. Recognizing the ring tone, she pulled off her glove and answered the phone, "Brennan."

Not hearing anything, Brennan became concerned, "Booth, what's wrong?"

Not hearing anything on the other end, she ended the call. Calling him back, she became worried when she was shunted to voicemail. "Booth call me back as soon as possible."

Her concern growing, Brennan left Bones Storage and ran up to her office. Grabbing her purse from her desk, she ran back out and down the hall. Spying Hodgins walking out of his office, she called out, "I'm going home." and then hurried out of the Lab and to her car.

Startled, Hodgins stared as Brennan disappeared through the exit.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving towards her apartment, her phone rang. Grabbing it from the seat next to her, she recognized the ring tone, "Booth. Why didn't you answer the phone?"

An unfamiliar voice on the other end, "Uh, don't be scared. I'm calling for . . . Okay I call him Booth, I don't know his whole name. I've called an ambulance and it's on the way. I just saw his phone next to him and found the contacts list. He doesn't look too good but still don't be scared, I'll stay with him. I'll call you as soon as I know where they're taking him."

Frightened, Brennan asked, "I don't understand, where are you. Where's Booth? What's wrong?"

"This is Terry, I work at the Shop and Go. He was fine one minute and the next he was lying on the ground. Is he epileptic?"

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "No, he isn't. He is recovering from brain surgery Terry. When the ambulance gets there tell them to take him to George Washington University Hospital. His name is Seeley Booth."

Kneeling next to Booth, the concerned young woman placed her hand on his shoulder, "Got it, Seeley Booth. . . Oh, I got to go, the EMT's are here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

A little cliffhanger. Yes, I like drama. Reviews would be great thanks.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for continuing with me story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charging into the Emergency Ward, Brennan hurried over to the help desk, "My name is Temperance Brennan. Seeley Booth was brought here not too long ago." Pulling her purse open, she pulled out a laminated card, "I have his medical proxy."

Taking the card, Nurse Clark studied the card and then pecked on her keyboard. Looking back at Brennan, she pointed to the waiting room, "Wait over there and I'll get someone to come and take you to Mr. Booth."

Anxious, Brennan walked over to the waiting area but did not sit down. Staring at the door leading into the back area of the ward, Brennan crossed her arms across her chest and hugged herself.

Nurse Schooling, opening the door, looked around and called out, "Seeley Booth."

Unfolding her arms, Brennan walked rapidly across the room. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm here for Seeley Booth."

Nodding, the nurse smiled, "If you'll come with me, I'll take you to him."

Trying to curb her anxiety, Brennan asked, "Do you know what happened to him?"

Nodding, Nurse Schooling stopped, "He had a seizure. He says he had brain surgery five weeks ago."

Nodding his head, Brennan frowned, "He is taking anti-seizure medication."

Pulling back the curtain, the nurse smiled, "Dr. Pearson is with Mr. Booth."

Walking into the cubicle, Brennan found Booth glaring at a man in blue scrubs. Noticing her enter the room, Booth rolled his eyes, "Okay, none of this my fault. I take the damn medicine. That's the second seizure in a week. I didn't have any after the first week; so, what's going on, why now?"

Moving closer to Booth, Brennan placed her hand on his leg, "You may need to change your medicine, Booth. This isn't unusual."

Nodding his head, Dr. Pearson faced Brennan, "That's correct. Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Nodding her head, Brennan gave the doctor a puzzled look. Smiling, the doctor laughed quietly, "Mr. Booth said that you'd be here shortly."

Turning her eyes upon Booth, Brennan asked, "How did you know I was coming?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth unfolded his arms and captured her hand, "Terry said she called you. I could hear her, I just couldn't respond."

Frowning, Brennan then nodded her head, "The woman who called me was using your phone."

Squeezing her hand, Booth smiled, "Yeah, she's the day manager of the Shop and Go."

Staring at her boyfriend, Brennan asked, "What were you doing at the Shop and Go?"

Glancing at the doctor and then down at his hand holding hers, he cleared his throat, "I, uh, wanted a cigar."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "What happened to the ones you had at my apartment? Have you smoked all of them already?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth grimaced, "Yeah. I've smoked one a day for the last week. I only had seven and now I don't have any."

Puzzled, Brennan remarked, "You don't normally smoke that much."

Pursing his lips, Booth answered, "I have a lot of free time, Bones. Too much free time. I want to go back to work."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered him, "No, you have at least five more weeks. As it is we're going to have to go see your neurologist and have him change your anti-seizure medicine. You can't go to work until that's straightened out."

Nodding his head, Dr. Pearson spoke, "You do need to see your neurologist, Mr. Booth."

Irritated, Booth frowned at the doctor, "Can I go home now? I shouldn't have been brought here in the first place. I'm not sick."

Practical, Brennan responded, "No one knew what was going on Booth. They erred on the side of caution."

Staring at Dr. Pearson, Booth demanded, "I want to go now. I'm fine."

Shrugging his shoulders, the doctor handed Brennan a form, "Sign the release form and you can take Mr. Booth home."

Taking the clipboard, she looked over the doctor's notes and signed the form. Booth, moving his feet off of the bed, stood up, hissing under his breath. The doctor, frowning, asked Booth, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Booth placed his hand on his girlfriend's elbow. "No."

Leaving the cubicle, Booth hobbled a few steps, gritted his teeth and made himself walk in a normal manner, "Come on Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the balcony of Brennan's apartment, Booth stared out at the night sky. Brennan, sitting next to him, shook her head, "Booth, the seizures you've been experiencing is normal. Your neurologist will change your prescription and chances are you won't have any more."

Glumly, Booth sighed, "Unless it doesn't work either."

Shaking her head, Brennan reached over and placed her hand on his arm, "Every patient is different and responds to different medications in different ways. You're going to be alright Booth. This all takes time. You can't expect to have brain surgery and not have some effects. You've done very well. You're in good health and that has helped."

Frowning, Booth watched a helicopter fly by in the distance, "I scared the hell out of Terry the manager of the Shop and Go. I'll be lucky if she doesn't ban me from her store."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "She was very calm under the circumstances. She had the presence of mind to call 911 and then she used your phone to call me. She is very brave."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah. I'm going to buy her some flowers and take them to her in a few days. She's a nice kid. She's the day manager of the Shop and Go. She's taking classes at night. She's studying to be a paralegal."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "How do you know that?"

Leaning back and studying the full moon overhead, Booth responded, "I asked. I talk to her whenever I go over there. It's boring hanging out at the apartment by myself. I walk over to the store and buy something and hang out and talk to her. The first few times I did that she thought I was hitting on her. I had to explain to her I just wanted someone to talk to while my girlfriend was at work. Once she realized I was harmless she let me hang out. She lets me stock her shelves sometimes."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "You stock her shelves? Booth you aren't supposed to over do it."

Snickering, Booth shook his head, "I'd hardly consider taking potato chip bags out of a box and putting them on a rack over doing it. It's about the only exercise I get."

Watching his upturned face, Brennan asked, "Would you like to go the Jeffersonian with me?"

Moving his gaze to his lover's face, Booth asked, "And do what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "I could find something for you to do. You could help me fill out paper work. You could be my secretary until you're ready to go back to work."

Smiling, Booth pursed his lips, "Secretary, huh? Are you going to pay me?"

Frowning, Brennan responded, "No, I wasn't planning on doing that. If you insist on being paid, I suppose I could pay you. . . ."

Interrupting her, Booth shook his head, "Not money, Bones. I want you take me out to lunch every day and talk to me and maybe we can make out in your car."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan smiled, "You have at least another week or two before you're going to be allowed to perform sexual acts."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "I said make out. What kind of boy do you think I am? I don't sleep with my boss?"

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth, "Won't making out involve some kind of sexual activity? I'm willing to help you get some relief but really you need to be cleared by your doctor before you can perform sexual intercourse."

Scrunching his nose, Booth shook his head and sighed, "Um, I think I'll go take a cold shower now. Thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for your continued interest in my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch in Brennan's office, Booth was looking over Brennan's expense ledger and receipts and was transferring the numbers to an expense report on her lap top. Brennan had been true to her word and had found something for him to do and he was making the most of it.

Angela, entering the office, smiled when she noticed Booth, "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home recovering?"

Looking up, Booth smiled, "There isn't anything to do at home and it's boring as hell. Bones is letting me pretend to be her secretary for the next few weeks."

Interested, the artist moved over to the couch and sat down next the happy agent, "Secretary huh? I wouldn't mind having a secretary. If she runs out of things for you to do, come over to my office and you can help me."

Nodding his head, Booth looked down at his laptop, "Sure, why not? Are you going to pay me?"

Raising her eyebrows, Angela asked, "Is Brennan paying you?"

Copying more receipts into the expense report, Booth answered, "Yeah, she's taking me to lunch every day."

Smiling, the artist peeked at the laptop monitor to see what Booth was entering, "Well you work cheap. If you work for me, I'll bake for you. I'll make brownies and cookies."

Looking up, Booth grinned, "You got a deal. As soon as I catch up on Bones' paper work I'll come over to your office and help you with yours."

Entering her office, Brennan frowned, "Have you already grown tired of being my secretary."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Nah, I told Angela when I catch up on your paper work I'll come over to her office and help her with hers. She promised to pay me with homemade brownies and cookies."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "You do remember that you aren't exercising like you normally do? If you keep eating the way you've been eating for the last few weeks you're going to start gaining weight. While that would be fine since you are five pounds under weight at this time, sooner or later you are going to start to gain too much extra weight especially if you keep eating so many sugary food items."

Shaking his head, Booth grumbled, "Hey I have a high metabolism. I won't get fat. Besides I am exercising. I'm just not weight lifting and jogging. As soon as my doctor says I can, then I'll start running again."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "I was just making an observation."

Watching them bicker, Angela shook her head, "I didn't mean to start an argument."

Moving his gaze to Angela, Booth frowned, "We aren't arguing."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "Booth and I don't argue. We discuss."

Snickering, Angela stood up, "Okay, if you say so." Leaving the office, she glanced back at Brennan who was now sitting next to Booth. Smiling, she walked back to her office.

Glancing at the laptop, Brennan asked, "How is the expense report coming along. I normally fill one out every two weeks; so it shouldn't be too much to enter."

Pointing to the pile of receipts next to his left leg, Booth replied, "I'm doing pretty good. I'm about half way done."

Looking around to make sure that they weren't being observed, Booth leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. Smiling at the dreamy look on Brennan's face, Booth remarked, "Thanks for letting me come in with you. Staying at the apartment all day by myself was getting to be depressing."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her hand on his knee, "You don't think we argue too much do you?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "We don't argue. We discuss and we have different opinions about stuff. That's healthy. Besides, wouldn't you hate to be with someone that agreed with everything you said? Talk about boring."

Relieved, his girlfriend nodded her head, "Yes, it would be boring. You're anything but boring, Booth. I like that we can discuss anything."

Squeezing her knee, Booth stared at his partner, "Yeah, so, let me get back to work. I wouldn't want my boss to think I'm a slacker."

Standing, Brennan remarked, "I'll be in Bones storage if you need anything."

Returning to his receipts Booth responded, "Have fun."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reading over the expense report and making sure that he hadn't missed anything, Booth was startled when he felt someone plop down on the couch next to him.

"So it's true. You're Brennan's secretary?"

Looking up, Booth frowned, "What's the matter? Didn't think I could make it?"

Laughing, Hodgins shook his head, "She had a secretary once and the woman quit in tears."

Smiling, Booth looked down at the report, "Yeah, well, I don't think that's going to happen this time."

Looking at the expense report, Hodgins remarked, "Yeah, you've never seen her make her interns cry. She made Fisher cry the other day. He did something he shouldn't have and she let him know in her rather interesting way that she was disappointed in him and he went to the men's room to cry."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth moved the laptop so Hodgins couldn't see the monitor, "I've been cussed out by the best so I'm not worried. Besides I work with Caroline. Bones is not near as scary as she can be."

Patting Booth's shoulder, Hodgins shook his head, "Dr. B only has patience with you, man."

Guffawing, Booth shook his head, "Yeah, right."

Interested, the entomologist pointed at the laptop, "If you run out of things to do, come over to my office. I can find stuff for you to do."

Curious, Booth asked, "How much will you pay me?"

Frowning, Hodgins asked, "Dr. Brennan is paying you?"

Smiling, Booth saved his file, "Sure. She's going to buy me lunch every day. Angela has offered me homemade brownies and cookies if I help her. What would you pay me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the curious man asked, "What do you want?"

Sighing, Booth explained, "A bottle of Jameson Irish Whiskey."

Surprised, Hodgins asked, "Okay, is that for a week's worth of work or every time you do something for me?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth responded, "Per job. It can be a long job or a short job, I don't care. If you make it a long job then you'll get more bang for your buck."

Patting Booth's shoulder, Hodgins stood up, "Okay, I have something that might be worth the price."

Holding up his hand, "I won't work with your creepy crawlies. I'm a secretary not a zoo keeper."

Smiling, Hodgins help up his hands, "Got it. No, it won't be anything too physical."

Ooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They are very inspiring.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sipping her iced tea, Brennan watched Booth take a bite out of his fried egg sandwich, "Are you having any fun being my secretary? I can't imagine entering receipts into an expense report can be very interesting."

Smiling, Booth shook his head, "It's fine, Bones. I'm away from that damn apartment, I get to see other people besides the postal carrier and Terry at the Shop and Go and I get to spend time with you, where's the downside?"

Staring intently at Booth, she finally nodded, "If you don't want to be my secretary please let me know. I'd rather you quit than alienate you."

Frowning, Booth held up his hand, "Whoa, whoa right there, alienate me? What are you talking about? I want to help you out. You know what that wise ass doctor told me yesterday. He won't sign off for me to go back to work for at least three more weeks. Three weeks. I was going crazy at home. You're doing me a huge favor bringing me to work."

Sighing, Brennan smiled sadly, "I have a tendency to make secretaries cry. I don't do it on purpose; but, the two I had in the past were incompetent and they didn't like to be told how to improve their secretarial skills. Both of them quit. That is why I use the secretarial pool for the Lab. I handle most of my own paper work and send my audio notes to be transcribed by a service."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "Bones, you worry too much. I'm just pretending to be your secretary. I don't have any secretarial skills to improve on so it won't do any good to try to improve me." Seeing the sad look on her face, Booth smiled, "Come on Bones. It's fine. I want to help you. Angela and Hodgins also want me to help them, plus their going to pay me. It's something to do. Dr. Reed won't even agree to let me start weights and running for another four weeks. What a pain in the ass."

Reaching over and patting his hand, Brennan shook her head, "You have to give yourself the chance to heal. The new anti-seizure medicine should stop the seizures and once that is confirmed, I'm sure Dr. Reed will allow you to increase your exercise regimen."

Clasping her hand, Booth smiled, "I need to start going out to the practice range soon. Cullen said I can come back as soon as Dr. Reed releases me; but, I have to recertify. Sweets, has to sign off on a psychological evaluation too. I guess they want to make sure I'm not psycho."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "All in good time and not before the three weeks are up. At least he said you could have sexual intercourse in four days if you're up to it."

Blushing, Booth looked around, "Bones, mind keeping your voice down? Sheesh"

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "Well, he is letting you try. He had originally said two to three more weeks."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "He's probably tired of hearing me complain."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan nodded her head, "I believe you're correct. We'll need to notify the FBI about our relationship soon."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "With our success rate, they'd be idiots to break us up."

Her forehead crinkling in worry lines, Brennan gripped Booth's hand harder, "Do you think they may sever our partnership?"

Sighing, Booth leaned forward and lifted Brennan's hand to his lips, kissing it. "If they do then they do. We're still partners, Bones. No one is going to break us up. If they take you away from me professionally then that's their loss. No one is taking you away from me in my private life. I love you and I'm not going anywhere; so, don't worry about it. I'm not."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "I love you too, Booth. If they do sever our partnership, I plan to refuse to go into the field. My contract says that I will be available to the FBI as a consultant. There is nothing in my contract that says I have to go out into the field and I won't if we aren't partners. I don't trust anyone else to protect me like you do. The FBI will have to bring the bodies to the Lab and I will do my best."

His chest puffing out a little with pride, Booth smiled, "I think we've proved that we're the best when we work together and if that isn't good enough for them and they want to assign you a new partner, then you do what you want to do. You want to stay out of the field then that's fine with me. I don't trust anyone else to watch your back for you anyway."

Reaching up and covering his yawning mouth, Booth shook his head, "You're secretary needs a nap, Bones."

Smiling, she released his hand and picked up her fork, "After lunch, you can sleep in my office for a little while and I'll work in Bones Storage."

Nodding, Booth picked up his sandwich, "Good, sounds like a good plan to me."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Napping, Booth was laying on Brennan's couch, when Cam walked into the office. Seeing Booth asleep, she backed out of the room and turned towards Bones Storage. Entering the room, Cam noticed Brennan lecturing her intern Daisy. Interrupting, Cam spoke, "Dr. Brennan, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Nodding her head, Brennan stepped over to where Brennan was standing, "Yes, of course."

Glancing at Daisy, Cam frowned, "A body has been found at Savage River State Forest in Garrett County, Maryland. It's partially skeletonized and was found by two hikers. Since it's a national park, their asking the FBI to take over the case and the FBI just informed me that they'd like you to go out to the possible crime scene. Agent Harris is coming over to pick you up."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan mulled the information over for a few seconds, "I told Booth that I wouldn't go out into the field without him."

Smiling, Cam shook her head, "Morris asked me to beg you to go with him. He's working some case with Agent Holtz and apparently they are not getting along right now. He told me to tell you that if you go with him, he'll owe you a big favor and you can collect anytime. He said he doesn't care what the favor will be either."

Sighing, Brennan nodded her head, "I need someone to take Booth home."

Nodding her head, Cam smiled, "I'll do it."

Absently turning towards Daisy, Brennan pointed at the bones on the table, "Rebox the bones carefully and return the box to it's rightful place." Turning towards Cam, Brennan sighed, "Don't wake up Booth until after I've left. He might become agitated if he finds out I'm going to a crime scene without him."

Smiling, Cam nodded her head, "I can do that too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth rubbed his eyes and sat up. Noticing that Brennan was still out of the office, he walked over to her desk and picked up the list of things she wanted him to do. Looking it over he chose the fifth item on the list, sat behind her desk and logged onto her computer. He'd been working on his project for about forty five minutes when Cam entered the room, "Hey big guy, Dr. Brennan has been called out into the field. Agent Harris dropped by about thirty minutes ago to pick her up. I'm supposed to take you home when you're ready."

Frowning, Booth sat back in his chair, "She went into the field? She told me that she wasn't going to do that until I went back to work."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam smiled, "Well, Agent Harris took the assignment and you know she likes him so that's probably why she agreed to go. There was also bribery involved."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, she does like Morris. Okay, I'm going to work on my project here. When you get ready to go home, come and get me."

Curious, Cam asked, "Are you that bored that you had come here and work for Dr. Brennan?"

Looking up from his PC, Booth smiled, "God yes, I was really that bored."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Review would be great thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to Brennan, Agent Harris watched her place her hand in the chest of the victim and frown. "What's up Dr. Brennan?"

Looking up at the FBI agent, Brennan frowned, "It would appear that most of the internal organs are missing."

Grimacing, Harris asked, "Please don't say cannibal."

Shaking her head, Brennan lifted up one of the arms and looked at it rather closely, "No, I suspect animal scavengers. Most of the missing tissue can be attributed to animal depredation. It's hard to give a firm time of death; but at this time, I will estimate the victim has been dead for about two to three days."

Making a note, Harris read off his list, "So, female, between the ages of 20 and 30, dead about two or three days. Cause of death?"

Shaking her head again, Brennan answered, "Nothing obvious at this time. Her right leg is broken; but, at this time I'm certain that it was not cause of death. We'll need to have the body sent back to the Jeffersonian along with whatever particulates that were collected around the body."

Pointing at a tech standing nearby, Harris ordered, "You heard Dr. Brennan. Make sure you're careful bagging the body and the particulates. We don't want any cross contamination."

Rolling his eyes, the tech nodded his head, "You got it, Boss"

Noticing the irritated look on the tech's face, Harris shook his head, "You should be thankful you're dealing with me and not my boss."

Shrugging his shoulders, Roberts remarked, "Booth likes me, Agent Harris and he trusts me."

Staring at Roberts, Harris finally responded, "That's fine for you. I have to answer to the man and he'll be back to work in a few weeks. I don't want this screwed up because I'm the one who'll never hear the end of it."

Standing Brennan informed the men, "Booth should be back to work in three weeks."

Pointing his pen at Roberts, Harris smiled, "Three weeks. I bet he's going nuts from boredom."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I don't believe so. He's found a way to amuse himself."

Frowning, Harris responded with saccharine, "That's nice and in the mean time I get to play kindy garden teacher and ride herd over those toddlers he calls his agents."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Are you having difficulty filling in for Booth?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Harris rushed his answer, "Hell no and don't tell him I am. He'll get all worked up and try to come back before he should. That won't be good for any of us. You tell him that I said that I have it taken care of and not to worry his pretty head over his stupid ass job."

Frowning, Brennan pursed her lips, "I will paraphrase."

Laughing, Harris put his note cards in his pocket.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Walking back to the truck, Harris glanced at his temporary partner, "So, Doctor Brennan, have you decided what favor you wanted? I always pay off my bribes."

Smiling, Brennan glanced at Harris and then back at the path she was following. "Yes, I want you to invite Booth to go to a game with you. He is not allowed strenuous activity; but, I believe that sitting and watching a game would be alright."

Frowning, Harris shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, do I have to pay for the tickets?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Of course. That's part of the bribe."

Grinning, the agent rubbed the end of his nose, "Of course it is. Do I have to buy the snacks and drinks?"

Thinking about it, Brennan nodded her head, "I think you should buy at least the first hot dog and coke. No beer though. He's still on meds. And perhaps you can buy the cracker jacks or popcorn. I believe those are part of the experience."

Sighing, Harris licked his lips, "I can see I'll have to be careful about how I bribe you in the future."

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, you should. Booth has told me in the past that if someone gives me an inch I will take the ruler and hit them on the head with it. He was of course, being amusing."

Nodding his head, Harris grimaced, "Of course he was."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Finishing up his project for Brennan, he closed his lap top and stood up. Stretching, he walked around the desk and out of the office. Walking over to Cam's office, he found her on the phone. Smiling, she held up her index finger and returned to her conversation. Not sure how long she'd be, he left her office and walked over to Angela's office.

Finding the artist typing on her PC, Booth walked over to her couch and sat down, "So, I finished two of Bone's projects. I've probably got a couple of hours before Cam can take me home. Want me to do something for you?"

Looking up, Angela sighed, "Boy do I. Come here. You can finish typing up my expense report. I hate paper work. I have a skull I'm supposed to be working on, but Betty in accounting jumped all over me for being a little late with my expense report."

Curious, Booth moved over to Angela's desk and sat down on the chair that she'd vacated, "How far behind are you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled, "Just three weeks."

Seeing the pile of receipts next to the keyboard, Booth responded, "Don't forget our deal, brownies and cookies."

Laughing, Angela walked over to her work table and started working on the skull she'd been given that morning. Glancing at Booth, she admired that he was fairly fast with his typing. "What kind of cookies do you want?"

Not pausing, Booth continued to type, "Surprise me, just make sure there's chocolate involved."

Smiling, Angela responded, "I suppose carrot cookies would be out."

Horrified, Booth turned to glare at Angela, "No way, Angela. I want normal cookies."

Nodding her head, the artist smiled, "Normal cookies it is."

Suspicious, Booth finally returned to typing.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan found that Booth wasn't home yet. Surprised, she pulled her phone out of her purse and called him.

"Booth."

"Why aren't you home? Cam was supposed to bring you home."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth continued to type on Angela's expense report. "Hey it isn't my fault I'm still here. Her boss called her in for a last minute meeting. Angela is getting ready to go home and she said that she'll take me home when she does."

Turing to look at Angela, Booth asked, "How long before we leave?"

Smiling, Angela answered, "I'll be ready in about ten or fifteen minutes. I just want to finish this facial reconstruction."

Placing the phone next to his mouth, Booth said, "Okay, she says she'll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes."

Irritated, Brennan replied, "Alright. I'll start to make dinner."

Lowering his voice and turning his back on Angela, Booth whispered, "I missed you."

Smiling Brennan responded, "I missed you too."

Nodding his head, Booth ended his call.

Studying the skull in front of her, Angela smiled, "You could have told her that you love her. A girl likes to hear that mushy stuff sometimes. Even Brennan."

Frowning, put his phone in his pocket, 'What are you talking about? Bones and I are just friends."

Smirking, Angela responded, "I know about you two. Bren told me."

Irritated, Booth squinted his eyes at his friend, "Is that right?"

Nodding her head, Angela responded, "I would have guessed it anyway. You've been living together for weeks. Anyone with eyes in his head can see that this is more than a partners thing."

Worried, Booth asked, "You haven't said anything to anyone have you?"

Shaking her head, Angela answered, "No way."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Good. I have to break the news to Cullen before I go back to work and I still have three weeks before that happens. I'll let him know then. I guess you guys will be told then too."

Standing, Angela walked over to where Booth was sitting and hugged him, "I'm so happy for you, Booth."

Entering the office, Cam stopped short and cleared her throat. Releasing Booth, Angela smiled at the coroner, "Oh don't worry Cam. I was just congratulating him on how well he's doing. I'm just being my emotional self that's all."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arranging to meet Booth at the Royal Diner for coffee, Agent Morris Harris arrived later than he'd planned on. Sitting down across from Booth, Harris shook his head, "Sorry. Cullen pulled me in for a little meeting just as I was leaving my office."

Sipping his coffee, Booth responded, "Not a problem. It's not like I have to be anywhere."

Ordering coffee and pie, Harris turned his attention back to Booth, "So, you look pretty good for someone who had his brains scrambled . . . well except for the hair cut. It's a little longish isn't it?"

Shrugging his head, Booth frowned, "What are you the hair police?"

Smiling, Harris leaned back and pursed his lips, "Okay, okay, I get it, trying to hide the scar. Still, I had an uncle go through what you're going through and he experimented with the length of his hair until he found the right length. You do know you can get a hair transplant to fix that don't you?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Can we stop with the hair?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris watched at the waitress placed his cup of coffee down on the table in front of him, "I guess you know about the bribe."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "She was pretty proud of herself."

Frowning, Harris responded,"Yeah I'll bet. Did she tell you what I have to do?"

Smiling, Booth leaned back on his chair and stared at the other agent, "You're taking me to a game, you pay for my ticket, the first hot dog and coke and she said that you also have to buy me popcorn or crackerjacks. She wanted me to make sure I understood that you have to buy me that. Apparently she knows the words to 'Take Me Out to the Ballgame'."

Sipping his coffee, Harris remarked, "Well isn't that just precious. So anyway, when do you want to go?"

Leaning forward, Booth picked up his cup of coffee, "Bones wants me to go this Saturday. She and Angela want a girls day out."

Rubbing his chin, Harris smiled, "Oh, I see how it is. You're partner is sick of your ass. She probably just wants to go see her boyfriend and she's just calling it a girl's day out. I imagine having you in her apartment has put a crimp in her ability to get any."

Booth sipped his coffee and stared out of the window, "She really hasn't gone anywhere besides work since I've been staying at her apartment. She might be sick of me."

Worried that he'd stepped over a line, the other agent smiled, "Nah, she probably just wants to have a massage and all that girly stuff that women like once in a while. It'll do her good to be pampered. I know when my wife is feeling a little stressed she goes and spends a day at a spa."

Turning his head, Booth frowned, "I heard you and Holtz are feuding, what's that about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harris sighed, "We had to interview someone and he thought I was too rough on our suspect."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What's that mean?"

Sighing, Harris moved his cup around a little, "The girl is sixteen and she shot her boyfriend over at the Botanic Garden. She shot him and killed him because he broke up with her. Metro police gave it to us since the Garden is Federal. We found a witness and I had the girl brought in. I was interviewing her and she just went nuts and jumped the table and tried to strangle me. I had to knock her away from me and Holtz said I over did it. He wasn't the one being strangled."

Lowering his shirt collar, he showed Booth the discoloration around this neck. "I think I was pretty restrained myself. Holtz was just upset because the murderer was a young girl. Me, I didn't care how old she was. She murdered someone. I wasn't going to let her strangle me and make me her second victim that's for sure. We have her attack on me on tape. Caroline saw it and she agrees with me, the girl was out for blood . . . mine."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "Ignore Holtz. I'll talk to him when I get back to work. Pick me Saturday at Bones' apartment. I'll wait for you outside the building."

Oooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's office working on the next project on his list, Booth was busy typing when Cam came into the room, "Seeley, how are you doing?"

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Almost done with this project. As soon as I'm done, I'll go see if Angela has anything for me to do. If she doesn't then I'll check with Hodgins."

Curious, the coroner sat down, "Are you and Angela interested in each other? I mean are you and her going to start up a personal relationship?"

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "No, why do you think she and I . . . oh, wait a minute, she hugged me yesterday because she was happy that I'm doing pretty good. Don't read anything else in to it, okay? Besides, I'm recovering from brain surgery. I'm not exactly fit for a physical relationship right now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam smiled, "Okay, just checking. You're both free agents. I was just hoping that you and Dr. Brennan might use your stay at her apartment as a chance to get to know each other better; but when I saw Angela hugging you. . ."

Frowning, Booth stared at his friend, "I've been sick, Cam. Bones has been taking really good care of me and Angela is my friend."

Grimacing, Cam shrugged her shoulders again, "I'm your friend, Booth. Let me just give you some advice. You and I both know you love Dr. Brennan; but, you've been too afraid to tell her. Don't screw up any potential future you have with her by starting up a relationship with Angela. They're best friends and it will turn out bad for you if you date Angela. If you ever want to get closer to Brennan it won't happen if you date Angela."

Irritated, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "I just told you that Angela hugged me because she was happy for me. We are not dating. We have never dated and I don't plan to start dating her in the future, alright?"

Entering her office, Brennan spoke to Cam, "Booth isn't dating Angela, Cam. He's dating me."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Surprised, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "Bones, what are you doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan moved over to the desk and stood next to him, "We're going to announce our relationship in a few weeks anyway. Since Cam is worried about your relationship status, I feel it would be better if we just let her know we're in a relationship now."

Tuning back towards Cam, Booth asked, "Okay, do you have any questions?"

Stunned, Cam sat down on the couch, "How long have you two been in a relationship?"

Smiling, Booth took his lover's hand in his hand, "Since a few weeks before I was operated on."

Smiling, Cam shook her head, "Boy, when you want to keep a secret you two really know how it's done."

Squeezing Brennan's hand, Booth smiled, "We wanted to get used to being a couple before everyone stuck their noses in our business."

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Booth, Cam asked her next question, "Does anyone else know?"

Glancing at the empty doorway, Booth answered, "Just Angela."

Nodding her head, Cam smiled, "Of course she does."

Concerned, Brennan remarked, "We would prefer if you didn't mention it to anyone right now. Booth is going to talk to Deputy Director Cullen when he goes back to work. That should be in three weeks. He still needs to be evaluated by Dr. Sweets first; but, Booth is doing so well, I can't see that being a problem. We would prefer that Booth be allowed to return to work before our announcement. We may be able to avoid couples counseling that way."

Interrupting her, Booth shook his head, "I wouldn't count on that Bones. In fact I'm almost one hundred percent certain that we'll be forced to talk to the kid if they don't sever our partnership."

Glancing down at Booth, Brennan sighed, "You're probably right."

Puzzled, Cam asked, "What will you do if your partnership is severed?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "Nothing. Bones still has a contract with the FBI; but, she has decided that if I can't go in the field with her, she won't go out anymore. She'll stay at the Lab and work on whatever victim that is brought to her here. There is nothing in her contract that says she has to partner up with anyone at the FBI or that she has to go to crime scenes."

Suddenly amused, Cam asked, "What if Agent Harris keeps offering bribes?"

Laughing, Booth looked up at Brennan, "He can't afford to keep doing that. Besides, once I'm back at work, I control who works with whom in Major Crimes. Harris's partner is Holtz and I need to make sure that sticks. Those guys are great investigators with a high solve rate. No way I'm messing that partnership up."

Frowning, Cam remarked, "Harris says he and Holtz are having problems right now."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "I'll take care of that when I go back to work. Those two are always setting each other off. I know how to handle them and make them behave."

Standing, Cam walked over to the doorway, "I won't say anything to anyone. We'll let this play out the way you wanted it to."

Watching her leave the office, Booth stood up and kissed Brennan, "Why'd you tell her?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiled, "I was studying the victim we found at Savage State Forest on the platform when Angela told me how she teased you about our relationship last evening. She said Cam witnessed her hug you and she was pretty sure that Cam thought that you and Angela were flirting with each other. When I saw Cam walk in here I wanted to make sure that she didn't upset you or our planned announcement."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth yawned, "Nah, I was just going to lie my ass off. You wanted us to wait for awhile and I was going to try to do what you wanted."

Quickly kissing Booth, Brennan pointed towards the couch, "I believe your due to take a nap."

Smiling, Booth yawned again, "Damn, I wish I could stay awake all day. I can't take naps when I go back to work."

Moving towards the doorway, Brennan frowned, "That's still three weeks away. Let's not worry about that right now."

Laying on the couch, Booth grabbed the afghan and threw it across his legs, "Go play with your bones, Bones. After I've had a little shut eye, I'll go see if Angela wants me to finish her expense report. I want those cookies she promised me."

Fondly staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "I can bake cookies for you Booth." Realizing he was already asleep, she left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After an hour's rest, Booth walked into Angela's office to find it deserted. Sitting at her desk, he pulled her receipt folder over next to the PC and continued entering them into her expense report. After he'd finished, Booth looked around and found a box of cookies on the credenza next to the desk. Extracting a cookie from the box, Booth studied it, first looking at it and then smelling it. Satisfied, he took a bite.

Laughing, Angela said from the doorway, "I told you I'd make you normal cookies, Booth."

Chewing happily, Booth swallowed and then responded, "Never hurts to make sure. These are delicious, by the way."

Smiling, Angela walked over to where Booth was standing. "Good. They're Magic Cookie Bars."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Yeah, I know. My Grams use to make these when I was a kid. Thanks."

Pleased that her cookie choice went over so well, Angela responded, "You're welcome."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Fluffy, I know. What do you think of my story so far?


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for your reviews.

A/N: This story has a lot of fluff in it and the pace is slow. That is deliberate. I've been told that I am annoying readers because I haven't mentioned certain things in my story and it is not going anywhere. I need to write at my speed. This is not an action/adventure story. It is about a man who had major surgery. It is about two people who love each other and have to deal with a scary situation. My stories are usually a mix of drama, fluff, humor and some angst. It's just the way I write.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

That Saturday, Booth woke up early to find himself alone in bed. Rubbing his face, he glanced at the clock and found it displayed 7:17. Annoyed that he was awake and by himself, Booth sighed and rolled over onto his side and found a sheet of paper lying on Brennan's pillow. Picking it up, he rolled over on to his back and stared at the paper. Reading the short note, he smiled, carefully laid it back on Brennan's pillow and then closed his eyes, dropping back off to sleep.

He'd been asleep for awhile when he heard a distant banging on the front door. Jerking awake, he rolled out of bed and hurried out of the room. The pounding starting back up, Booth called out, "Hold your damn horses."

Reaching the door, he unlocked it and jerked the door open. Glaring, Booth frowned, "What the hell do you want?"

Entering the apartment, Max looked around, "Do you always answer the door just wearing sweat pants?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "I do when someone wakes me up by trying to tear the door down."

Surprised, Max smiled, "It must be nice to just sleep as late as you want."

Glancing at the clock in the living room, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "8:47 isn't that late."

Moving in to the living room, Max looked around, "Where's Tempe?"

Following the older man, Booth responded, "She and Angela are having a girls day at some spa today. She doesn't plan on coming back home until this evening."

Staring at Booth, Max grumpily looked the younger man down and then back up, "Don't you have an apartment? Tempe said you were going to stay with her for just a few weeks. You've been here what 7 weeks, 8 weeks? "

Sighing, Booth walked past Max and sat down on the couch, "What I do or don't do is none of your business."

Frowning, Max walked over to the bedroom and looked in. Frowning, Max looked around the room and then turned back to look at Booth, "You son of a bitch."

Standing, Booth clenched his fists, "What the hell?"

Pointing at the bedroom, Max shook his head, "You've been sleeping with my daughter? You took advantage of her? I cannot believe this. I aught to beat the hell out of you."

Squinting his eyes, Booth glared at Max, "You need to leave and I mean right now."

Shaking his head slowly, Max took a step towards Booth, "I'm not going anywhere. You answer my question, are you sleeping with my daughter?"

His body tense, Booth shook his head, "I'm recovering from brain surgery you idiot."

Shaking his head, Max frowned, "That's not an answer."

Exhaling deeply, Booth shook his head, "It's the only answer you're going to get. Bones isn't here, she'll be back tonight. Come back then."

Stepping closer to Booth, Max glared, "I'm not leaving and I don't think you can make me."

Smirking, Booth replied, "You'd be surprised what I can do." Looking Max up and down, he sneered, stepped around his unwanted guest and walked into the bedroom. Walking over to the dresser, he removed a t-shirt, jeans, boxers and a pair of socks from the drawers. Placing them on the bed, Booth started to remove his sweat pants when he noticed Max standing in the doorway, "Do you mind?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max responded, "I'm sure you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Glaring, Booth grabbed his clothes from the bed and walked into the bathroom, "I'm not a show" slamming the door behind him.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering the living room, Booth found Max's absence a relief. Smiling he moved into the kitchen and found the object of his uneasiness sitting at the kitchen table. Ignoring him, Booth opened the refrigerator door and removed the bottle of milk. Retrieving a box of cereal, a bowl and a spoon, he carried everything to the table and sat down.

Stoic, Max watched Booth pour his cereal in the bowl, pour milk over it and start to eat. Placing a sheet of paper on the table between them, he remarked, "Apparently she loves you."

Glaring, Booth picked up the paper and moved it out of the reach of Max.

Curious Max asked, "How long have you been having a relationship with my daughter?"

Chewing his cereal, Booth studied the former con artist, "A few months."

Surprised Booth answered, Max shook his head, "Are you two keeping it a secret? I mean this the first time I'm hearing about this. Why the secrecy, are you ashamed to be with my daughter because of me? Because you're FBI and I killed someone?"

Shaking his head, Booth guffawed, "The Deputy Director of the FBI."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max responded, "An evil man."

Taking another bite of cereal, Booth stared at Max, "Believe it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you Max. We've been keeping our relationship a secret because we've been afraid that our partnership might be severed. We talked it over though and we've decided that when I go back to work I'm going to let my bosses know. Her boss already knows." Tapping the paper, he scowled, "You keep your mitts off of things that don't belong to you and for your information, l'm not ashamed to be with your daughter. I'm proud to be with her."

Glancing at the paper, Max shook his head, "What did she mean 'Today is day 4, don't over do it'?"

Ignoring Max, Booth continued to eat.

Pursing his lips, Max asked, "Are you in love with my daughter?"

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "Of course I love her, Max, why the hell would I be in a relationship with Bones if I wasn't?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max responded, "If you ever mistreat her I'll rip your heart out."

Smiling, Booth shook his head, "I love her and I'll never hurt her if I can help it. As for ripping my heart out, you can try; but, I'm pretty sure you'd regret it."

Putting his spoon down, Booth sighed and placed his hands on the table in front of him. The smile disappearing, he sighed again, "Max, I . . . I don't have anyone to talk to and I need to talk to someone and . . ."

Concerned, Max shook his head, "What's wrong? Are you okay? You're okay aren't you?"

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "That's the point . . . I don't know. I want to tell you something but I want you to keep it a secret. It's really important and I have to know that I can trust you. I mean it's . . ."

Reaching out and patting Booth's hand, the older man swallowed, "Look you know I give you a hard time; but, I know Tempe loves you even if she's never told me she does and I just kind of like to test you and make sure you're right for my baby. I know you are but you know how fathers are. I actually like you."

Studying his cereal bowl, Booth spoke quietly, "I love Bones more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. She's part of me and if anything were ever to happen to her, I don't know what would happen to me; but, it wouldn't be good. I want what's best for her and I don't want to cause her any pain."

Starting to feel afraid, Max shook his head, "God Booth, just tell me."

Looking up, the younger man gave Max a weak smile, "I'm afraid . . . Bones is pregnant and I'm afraid. She's only a few weeks along and it's early days so she doesn't want to tell anyone just in case something happens. She says if she . . . anyway . . . you're the first to know and well . . . What if my tumor comes back? I want to be here for her and the baby; but, what if God has other plans and he takes me away from them? She can't be alone Max. Never again. She can't be alone and if something happens to me, I need to know that you're going to be here for her. I need to know that you aren't going to run away and leave her all alone."

Swallowing, Max shook his head, "I love my daughter, Booth. What I did when she was fifteen was to protect her and Russ. It may not seem like that's what I did; but, that's the hard fact. . . . I'm back. I'm back and no one is forcing me to leave again. I'm here for Tempe and the baby and yes I'm here for you since Tempe loves you and it's too late to get rid of you."

Looking up from his bowl, Booth sighed, "Good, I needed to hear that. If . . . If God takes me, I need to know that Bones won't be alone. I don't want her to build up that wall of hers again and shut everyone out. That wall is down and I want it to stay down. I want her to be happy and I don't know if she can be if I have to leave her before we're ready. I really need you to be here for her if I can't be."

Fighting to maintain control, Max forced a smile, "Look, you're going to be okay. Tempe told me that even though it's possible you may get another tumor some day she says it's not likely. You're going to be fine. You're going to be a pain in my ass for years to come."

Staring at the sad younger man, Max finally pulled the cereal box towards him and poured some cereal in his hand, "Coco Puffs? This is a kids cereal."

Picking up his spoon, Booth frowned, "Only if a kid is eating it."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Max knows. What do you think of my story?


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and the favorites. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones which is probably a good thing.

Ooooooooooooo

Sitting in the pool as the warm water swirled around them, Angela smiled, "You see, I told you, you needed this. You're practically falling asleep right now. Don't worry though, they won't let you drown. It wouldn't be good PR."

Not opening her eyes, Brennan returned the smile, "This is very relaxing. I'm glad you talked me into coming. Booth is doing quite well and he should be alright staying by himself this morning."

Shaking her head, Angela frowned, "No, Brennan. We're here to relax. Don't worry about Booth. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself."

Opening one eye, Brennan frowned, "But he is recovering from brain surgery and he's on new medication to try to control his seizures."

Grimacing, Angela shook her head and closed her eyes, "You told me he hasn't had one since he changed medicine so stop worrying or you're going to undo that heavenly massage you just had."

Closing her eye, Brennan tried to think of nothing . . . she failed. "He was asleep when I left. Booth is going to a ball game this afternoon with Agent Morris Harris. If he gets bored this morning I'm sure he'll walk over to the Shop and Go and talk to Terry. They have become good friends since his brain surgery. The store is just a few blocks from my apartment so he walks over there and talks to her and sometimes he helps her stock her store shelves. Nothing heavy though, just chips and cookies."

Opening her eyes in surprise, Angela stared at Brennan, "Terry is a woman?"

Unaware of Angela's alarm, Brennan answered, "She's attending night school. Booth says her goal is to become a paralegal."

Her forehead crinkling with concern, Angela asked, "Have you met her?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, Booth took her flowers the day after she assisted him when he had a seizure at her store. She's very nice and she was very concerned about Booth. She stayed by his side until the EMTs came and got him. She was kind enough to call me to let me know what was going on."

Clearing her throat, Angela shook her head, "Nice or not, I wouldn't want my man hanging around another woman because he's bored."

Finally understanding her concern, Brennan opened her eyes, "Terry is twenty years old. Booth isn't interested in her sexually. He considers her a friend and nothing more."

Shaking her head, Angela sighed, "Okay, he's your boyfriend."

Smiling, Brennan closed he eyes and leaned against the pool's edge, "Yes he is and I trust him Angela. He is allowed to have friends." Opening her eyes again, Brennan stared at Angela, "I'd like to tell you something; but, I need your assurance that you won't tell anyone. Not even Booth."

Suddenly nervous, Angela leaned forward in the pool and stared at her friend, "You're alright aren't you? I know you've been tired lately; but, I thought it was because you work all day and you take care of Booth too."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "Do you give me your word?"

Nodding her head, Angela mentally prepared herself, "I won't tell anyone."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan finally spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Feeling her jaw drop and her eyes widen, Angela gaped at her friend.

Puzzled, Brennan prodded her friend, "Angela."

Swallowing, Angela's face transformed into a joyous mask, "Oh my God, Sweetie. I can't believe this. This is fantastic news." Moving over to where Brennan was sitting, she hugged her friend and laughed, "Oh, I am so excited." Releasing her she moved to the bench next to her friend.

Licking her bottom lip, Brennan stared straight ahead, "Sometimes I think Booth doesn't want the baby. I mean he told me he does and Booth doesn't lie to me; but, ever since we found out I'm pregnant he's been acting odd. Sometimes I'll turn around and find him just staring at me. He has such a sad look on his face . . . sometimes he almost looks afraid. I've asked him several times what's wrong; but, he just tells me the same thing over and over, that there is nothing wrong. We don't talk about my pregnancy; so, I don't know . . . I don't understand what he's thinking or how he feels."

Sighing, Angela shook her head, "Honey, I know Booth and he wants the baby. He loves you so much it's just obvious to everyone that knows him that he thinks you walk on water sometimes. If he's giving you sad looks then it's something else. He's alright isn't he? I mean, physically, he's recovering isn't he? He's talking about going back to work in two or three weeks."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sighed, "I've been to every appointment and his physician has told us he's doing remarkably well. It's not that."

Grimly staring at her friend, Angela responded, "You need to sit down with him and talk to him. Don't let him brush you off with the every thing is fine routine. Something is wrong and you need to find out what it is; but, Honey, I'd bet my car that Booth wants that baby. He loves you."

Nodding her head, Brennan grimaced, "Yes, you're right. I'll talk to him tonight. I need to know what's wrong."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Channel surfing, Max flipped from one television channel to the next, "Damn, 200 channels and nothing to watch."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked at his watch.

Curious, Max asked, "Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Booth answered, "I'm expecting Harris soon. I need to go downstairs and wait for him in about ten minutes. We're going to a game."

Irritated, Max asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to a game? Can I come?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "Harris and I have tickets. You can come but you won't be sitting next to us."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max turned the TV off and placed the remote on the coffee table. "I don't care about that."

Standing, Booth went in the bedroom to put on a baseball jersey over his t-shirt. Coming back out of the bedroom, he pointed towards the door, "Alright, if you're coming then let's go."

Listening to his knees pop as he stood, Max grimaced and followed Booth to the door.

Oooooooooooooooooo

After buying hotdogs, a coke for Booth and a beer for himself, Agent Harris walked down to their seats and handed Booth his booty. Taking the sandwich and the coke, Booth smiled, "Don't forget you also owe me crack jacks or popcorn."

Rolling his eyes, the younger agent looked at the Pitcher's mound to see who was pitching, "Yeah, yeah a deals a deal."

Taking a bite out of his hotdog, Booth felt someone patting his shoulder. Turning, he was surprised to see Max. Shaking his head, Booth protested, "You can't sit there."

Holding up a ticket, Max informed him, "Yes I can. I paid the guy who had this seat a hundred bucks for it plus he could have my seat which is on the third base line."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "What for?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "I wanted to sit by someone I know."

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "You're weird Max. A hundred dollars for a forty dollar seat?"

Smiling, Max lifted up his cup of beer and sipped it, "Yeah, well being at a game alone sucks. I notice you found someone to go with. Well so did I."

Turning back around, Booth sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Tell me what you think of my story. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

Penandra needed a little more baseball.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Yelling at the umpire, Booth shook his fist, "Put on some damn glasses you donkey. That was a strike."

Pulling on Booth's arm, Harris managed to get his companion to sit down, "Look, you need to calm down. If you have a stroke or a brain thingy Dr. Brennan will kill my ass."

Rolling his eyes, Booth shook his head, "I'm not sick, idiot. That umpire's strike zone is the size of a postage stamp for our team but the size of the Hindenburg for the Astros. That's bullshit."

Unimpressed, Harris frowned, "I don't give a shit about that. You're supposed to be having fun. If you have a seizure or something those vultures that control the camera would probably zoom in on your face and it would make the news because you're head of Major Crimes. Dr. Brennan would have proof that I did something wrong and she'd at the very least hurt me. For God's sake, let's keep in mind she could probably kill me and make it look like my fucking fault. Now settle down."

Laughing, Booth patted Harris' arm, "You worry too much. Bones is logical. If I stroke out the only one she can blame is me."

Shaking his head slowly, Harris responded, "You poor demented fool. Everyone knows that you don't screw with Booth and not have his girlfriend get all pissy about it. By the way, you do the same thing. You two were made for each other."

Watching another missed call, Booth stood up, "Hey donkey, for God's sake, that was a strike."

Yanking on Booth's arm, Harris pulled him back down, "They're going to toss out of the game if you keep this up."

Crossing his arms, Booth growled, "Fine. You're such a girl."

Laughing, Harris shook his head, "Don't let my wife hear you say that. She loves baseball and she'd clock you one if she was sitting here."

Smiling, Booth shook his head, "Ha, I know better than to push Susan's buttons."

Watching the umpire call out their man, Harris smiled, "You got to love her though. There's never a dull moment when Susan's around."

The inning over, Booth tapped Harris's leg, "Hey, it's the fourth inning, don't forget you owe me some popcorn."

Sighing, Harris stood up, "Fine. While I'm at the concession stand you want anything else?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "A beer and another hotdog."

Shaking his head, Harris glared at his boss, "Like hell. Dr. Brennan said no beer so it's no beer. You really do want to get me killed don't you?"

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Fine you coward, a coke, make it a big one though."

Pulling out his wallet, Booth handed his companion a twenty, "I'd like some candy too."

Exasperation spreading across his face, Harris grabbed the bill and walked away, muttering, "My teenage son doesn't eat this much at a game."

Laughing, Booth leaned back in his seat.

Max, amused at the exchange of words between his daughter's boyfriend and Harris, leaned forward, "Why are you giving him such a hard time?"

Turning, Booth shook his head, "He loves it. He loves bickering with people. Unfortunately for him, he's too high up in the food chain at work to get most of the agents to play with him. I have to take up the slack to make him happy."

Shaking his head, Max smiled, "Wow and I thought you were weird."

Sneering, Booth turned back around and muttered, "That's rich."

Oooooooooooooooo

Walking back from the restrooms, Booth was almost at his seat when he saw a foul ball heading his way. Waiting, he leaped in the air and caught it with his bare hands. Feeling the sting of the ball hitting his hands, he almost dropped the ball.

Laughing, he shook each hand as he walked back to his seat. Glaring at him, Harris watched Booth sit down, "Are you nuts? You could have broken some bones doing that."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled as he stared at the ball, "I was far enough away and the ball was a pop-up. It wasn't coming at me that fast." Holding out the ball, he asked, "See, a souvenir. Now I can show Bones that I had fun and that her bet paid off in spades."

Laughing, the younger man shook his head, "It's an Astro ball."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth asked, "So, do you have one? No you don't. You're just jealous."

Snatching the ball from Booth's hand, Harris studied the ball, "Yeah, I'm jealous."

Surprised, Booth leaned back in his seat and turned his attention back to the game, "You want it, take it. I have enough junk at home. When Bones and me move . . . Uh . . ."

Suspicious, Harris turned and stared at a blushing Booth, "When you and Bones move what?"

Shaking his head, Booth pursed his lips and remained silent.

A grin spreading across his face, Harris's eyes sparkled, "I knew it. You and Dr. Brennan are together now aren't you? I knew it."

Shaking his head, Booth protested, "She's just my partner."

Laughing, Harris slapped Booth on his back, "I'm not stupid. I know what one plus one is."

Sighing, Booth turned and glared at his friend, "You tell anyone and I'll kill you. Me and Bones are waiting until I go back to work before we tell anyone."

Holding up his hands, Harris sniggered, "If you think you're going to be telling anyone something new then I own some land in Death Valley I'd like to sell you. You and Dr. Brennan think you're so smart. No one I know of would take care of someone for weeks and just be partners. Give me a break."

Staring at Harris, Booth finally shrugged his shoulders, "It's not official until I tell Cullen. Don't tell anyone."

Amused, Harris clutched the ball in his hand, "Not a problem. I'll keep this ball by the way, thanks. It's the least you can do since Dr. Brennan forced me to come on this date with you."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "If this is your idea of a date then God help Susan."

Huffing, the irritated agent responded, "Oh, yeah, I'm a great date and quite a catch. You wouldn't recognize a good first date if I drew you a diagram and explained it to you."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "Well, just for your information, I don't put out on first dates and not for hot dogs and cokes."

Poking Booth in the chest, Harris grunted, "I'm sure your mother is proud of you."

Max, listening to the banter between the two men in front of him, smiled.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Much to Booth's disappointment the Nationals lost their game. Due to a throwing error and bad call by an umpire, the Nationals had lost in the ninth inning.

Following Agent Harris through the crowds to his truck, Booth looked around for Max. Seeing him directly behind him, Booth asked, "Hey you coming over to the apartment? I don't think Bones has seen you for three weeks, right? You know she likes to see you more often than that."

Hurrying up, Max came up even with Booth, "Yeah, I'll drive over and stay for a bit. You want me to bring anything? How about some pizza?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the younger man replied, "If you're hungry for pizza then bring some. Bones has been at the spa all day so I doubt she's cooked anything. I was just going to eat a peanut butter sandwich but if your offering pizza then that's even better."

Turning, Harris smiled, "God Booth, you're racking up. Free ticket to the ballgame, a hotdog, a coke, a big tub of popcorn that would have fed a small family and now pizza, all free. I should have a good day like you're having."

Smirking, Booth responded, "That's what you get for trying to bribe Bones. You're lucky you got away with this. You wouldn't believe what I've had to cough up for bribes over the years."

Curious, Harris asked, "Oh yeah, like what?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "None of your business." Seeing Max walking away from him, Booth called out, "Meet you in an hour or so."

Waving his hand, Max made his way to his car. Harris looking for his truck, finally spied it, "Come on Booth. I promised my wife that I'd take her out tonight. Stop dragging your big feet."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the apartment, Booth opened the door to find Brennan already home. "Hey, how was your day at the spa?"

Looking up from her mail, Brennan smiled, "It was very relaxing."

Walking over to the table, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "Great. You deserved it. Your father is coming over. He went with me and Harris to the game and he said he'd come by and visit with you for a bit this evening. He's bringing pizza."

Frowning, his girlfriend sighed, "Alright."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "I thought you'd be happy to see Max. You haven't seen him for three weeks."

Licking her lips, Brennan stared at Booth, "Are you happy that I'm pregnant?"

His forehead crinkling, Booth stared at his lover, "Why are you asking me that? Of course, I'm happy you're pregnant. In fact, I don't think happy begins to describe how I feel . . . Wait, aren't you happy? Don't you . . ." Swallowing, Booth tried again, "I mean aren't you. . ." Unable to continue, Booth stared at Brennan.

Realizing that Booth might be misinterpreting the meaning behind her question, Brennan stood up, "Booth, I want this baby. I want it more than I ever thought that I would."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth asked, "Then why are you asking me if I'm happy? I've told you several times already that I'm happy and that I want the baby."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Sometimes you have such a sad look on your face, it worries me. I don't want you to think you have to be here with me if you don't want the baby. I don't want you to feel trapped."

A sudden feeling of anger hitting him, Booth shook his head, "Trapped? What the hell are you talking about? I love you. I love our baby. You couldn't get rid of me now if you wanted to because I sure as hell am not going anywhere. . . . I don't get what's going on. Tell me what's going on."

Responding calmly, Brennan spoke in a quiet tone, " Booth, I told you. Sometimes I see really sad looks on your face and when I ask you what's wrong you say it's nothing; but, Booth, it can't be nothing. I want you tell me what is making you so sad. If it isn't my pregnancy then what is it."

Stepping back from Brennan, Booth ran his right hand through his hair and stared at the clock on the wall near the TV. Capturing his bottom lip with his teeth, Booth continued to stare at the clock.

Giving Booth the space he needed, Brennan stood where she was, "Booth?"

Tearing his eyes away from the clock, Booth finally responded, "What if my brain tumor comes back? What if I die and I leave you all alone? Bones, I don't ever want to leave you; but, I may not get a say in it. If God decided it's my time to go. . . I mean, if I die . . . I mean, I don't want to leave you; but, I'm afraid of what you'll do, how you'll take it if I have to leave you."

Feeling her throat grow tight with anxiety, Brennan launched herself at Booth and wrapped her arms around him, "Booth . . . Booth you're fine. You've heard your physician tell you that you're fine. Even though I don't believe in absolutes, I firmly believe that you're going to be fine. . . . You have to be fine, Booth. You have to be."

Feeling tears start to dribble from his eyes, Booth hugged the woman he loved, "Bones, I don't want to leave you, I don't. I just worry that I won't . . . I just worry that I'll get sick again and maybe the next time I may not . . ."

Interrupting her lover, Brennan exclaimed, "Nothing is going to happen to you Booth. You're not leaving me, Booth, You're not leaving me."

Hugging her tightly, Booth breathed deeply, "No, I'm not leaving you Bones. I love you so much. I'm not going anywhere."

Desperately holding onto each other, they soon heard a rapping sound on the front door. After a few seconds had passed, Booth released his girlfriend, "That's Max."

Leaning up, Brennan kissed Booth, "After he leaves Booth, after he leaves, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

Smiling, Booth ran his hands across his eyes, "He isn't staying long Bones. I promise."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of my story? Is it interesting?


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for your kind reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth rolled over and pulled Brennan into his arms. Nibbling on her neck, Booth smiled, "Come on Bones, it's eight thirteen, you don't normally sleep this late. You're just pretending to sleep."

Laughing, Brennan pulled the blanket up past her shoulders, "Booth, your doctor said you could try intercourse and you did. I'm happy that you had fun; but, you're not supposed to overdo it and you know it."

Rearing up on his hand and looking down at her, he frowned, "Ah come on. I'm fine. I'm not sick. Didn't I prove that to you last night?"

Looking up at him and then closing her eyes again, Brennan responded with a chuckle, "Pouting isn't going to make me change my mind. You're still recovering from surgery."

Sighing, Booth leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Fine, that's okay. I'll just remind you of this some day when I'm tired and you want to have a go around."

Laughing, Brennan opened her eyes, "I know you Booth, you like sex too much to turn me down no matter how tired you are."

Disgusted, Booth lay back down and wrapped his arms around her, "You know what my biggest problem is with you? You know me too well."

Closing her eyes, his girlfriend pressed her body against his, "If you're okay and you don't have any ill effects from last nights activities, then we can of course have intercourse tonight."

Closing his eyes, Booth sighed, "Damn brain tumor and by the way it's called making love."

Smiling, Brennan sleepily replied, "Alright Booth, making love."

Oooooooooooooo

Flipping a cheese omelet on to a plate, Booth set it down on the table before Brennan, "One cheese omelet hold the bacon."

Smiling, his girlfriend pulled the plate closer and cut off a small piece. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed the cheesy omelet with satisfaction. "I don't understand why your omelets always taste better than mine. They are just eggs, milk and cheese."

Watching his omelet fluff up in the pan, Booth snickered, "I use a secret ingredient."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What secret ingredient?"

Laughing, Booth slid his omelet on to a plate and set it on the table. Sitting down, he leaned forward and chuckled, "If I tell you then it won't be a secret."

Annoyed, Brennan frowned, "But, we're in a relationship. I thought we aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other."

Cutting his omelet into bite size pieces, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, we have to have a few secrets. You'd get bored with me if you knew absolutely everything about me; besides, I need to be able to make these better than you just in case I get into hot water in the future. I'll have something to bribe you with."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan shook her head. Eating another bite of omelet, she watched her lover eat with more enthusiasm. "Your appetite has improved."

Chewing, Booth wiggled his eye brows, "I can't imagine why."

Oooooooooooooooo

Placing their dishes in the dish washer while Booth scrubbed his pan, Brennan closed the dishwasher and faced Booth.

Smiling, she placed her hands on his waist, "Buck how would you like to go for a ride? The sun is shining, it's not too warm. We could drive to Norfolk, spend the afternoon and then drive back."

Puzzled, Booth turned off the water and turned into Brennan's arms, "Buck huh? You in a playful mood?"

Stepping back, Brennan walked away from Booth, emphasizing her hip movement, "Maybe."

Frowning, Booth called after her, "Hey, no fair. You told me to take it easy and now you're teasing me. That isn't nice."

Turning, she laughed, "Who said I was nice, Buck?"

Moving across the room, he grabbed her up in to his arms. Squealing, Brennan shouted, "Booth, your back. Put me down right now."

Shaking his head, Booth laughed, "No, Wanda I don't think so. Not until you promise to play nice."

Placing her arms around his neck, she leaned against him, "Alright, I promise. Now put me down before you hurt yourself."

Placing her back on to her feet, Booth wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "I love you Bones."

Leaning up, Brennan kissed him. "I love you too, Booth." Stepping away from him, she turned and left the room. Calling back to him, Brennan walked over to the bedroom and smiled, "Booth, maybe if you're careful, we can have a little fun before we drive to Norfolk."

Surprised, Booth left the kitchen and hurried to the bedroom, "I can be very careful, Bones. I can be very very careful."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

As the afternoon wore on, Booth realized that the drive Brennan had wanted would probably be cancelled. Tired, Booth had finally closed his eyes only to hear a knock on the front door. Shaking Brennan, Booth informed her, "Bones, you need to go answer the door. Someone is knocking."

Irritated, Brennan rolled over and pulled the sheet up, "You answer it."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth rolled out of bed, put on his jeans and t-shirt and hurried out to the living room, closing the bedroom door behind him. Running his hands through is hair to get some of it under control, Booth finally opened the door.

Angela, her hand raised to knock on the door again, looked Booth up and down and smiled, "Interrupting anything?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Nope, Bones and I were just taking a nap."

Leaning against the door frame, the artist raised her eyebrows. "A nap huh? Well, since you're awake I'll visit with you. I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing anyway."

Stepping back, Booth waved his hand towards the living room, "Sure, sounds okay to me. Come in."

Noticing the bedroom door closed, Angela walked over to the couch and sat down. Following her, Booth sat on the chair next to the couch.

Staring at Booth's bare feet, Angela asked, "You know Bren and I were at the spa yesterday?"

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah."

Moving her eyes up to stare at his puzzled face, Angela asked, "Booth, do you want your baby?"

Shocked, Booth's mouth dropped open. Quickly recovering, Booth shook his head, "Bones told you she's pregnant?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela responded, "Yes. She told me yesterday. She told me because you've been making her nervous and she's starting to think that you don't want the baby. Do you? Want the baby?"

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Okay, why is any of this your business?"

Sighing, Angela answered, "You didn't see how sad she was when she told me. I don't want you to break her heart and if you're giving her grief about being pregnant then I'm here to tell you that you need to suck it up fella. She wants that baby and she wants you to want the baby."

Irritated, Booth glanced at the bedroom door and then back at Angela, "Of course I want the baby. It's Bones' baby, I want that baby more than you can possibly imagine. I've just been worried about some stuff lately and she picked up on it. I talked to her about it last night and she knows I want the baby. I hope you're not going to tell anyone about her being pregnant, Angela. I still need to let my bosses know that Bones and me are a couple. Her being pregnant is just going to complicate things further and we want to wait awhile before we tell anyone. She isn't showing yet so we have time."

Shaking her head, Angela frowned, "I'm not going to tell anyone. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you two were on the same page. I don't want Bren to be hurt and you could do that really easily. She really loves you."

Smiling, Booth responded, "It isn't one sided you know. I love her too."

Smiling in turn, Angela leaned forward and patted his knee, "I know. I just wanted to make sure I really know you as well as I think I do."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced back at the bedroom door. "I've never loved anyone like I love Bones, Angela. She's the one I will always love the most."

oooooooooooooooooo

So, how am I doing? Reviews would be great thanks.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for continuing to read my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Driving towards the Hoover, Brennan frowned, "Booth, you still have two weeks before your surgeon is going to release you from his care and allow you to return to work."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "I know it; but, Sweets said he wants me to drop by sometime this week for an evaluation. I can't go back to work unless he approves it. It's bullshit; but, what can I do? I also need to start going back to the shooting range and see how much practice I need. I have to be recertified."

Reaching out and placing her hand on his knee, Brennan smiled, "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Booth. You're making a remarkable recovery. It helped that you were in such excellent health before your surgery."

Watching the buildings as the passed them by, Booth sighed, "I'm not worried."

Hearing his soft reply, his girlfriend glanced at his solemn face.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Sweet's office, Booth frowned when he found the office empty. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked in to the room and moved over to the couch facing the back wall. Reaching over and picking up the slinky resting on the coffee table, he ran it up and down watching the coils move back and forth. After several minutes, the agent tossed the toy on the coffee table and stood up. Walking over to the side wall, he pulled Sweets's framed University Diploma from the wall and studied it.

Sweets, entering the room, noticed his reluctant patient glaring at his diploma. "What's wrong Agent Booth?"

Placing the framed document back on it's nail on the wall, Booth turned and walked back to the couch, "Not a thing. Everything is just peachy."

Sitting down, the older man pulled out his poker chip and moved it across his knuckles. "I'm here because you asked me to be. Let's get this over with. I still have some work to finish up over at the Jeffersonian."

Surprised, Sweets sat down on the couch across from Booth, "You've been working at the Jeffersonian?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I'm not sick. I've been doing paper work for Bones and Angela. I'm also helping Hodgins with an inventory." Smiling, Booth stared at the psychologist, "I've also been stocking store shelves at the convenient store down the street from Bone's apartment."

Shaking his head, Sweets frowned, "You've been working at a convenient store? You're supposed to be recovering from surgery."

Smirking, Booth placed his poker chip back in his pocket, "I'm not an invalid, Sweets. I was bored sitting around Bones' apartment. I found some things to do until I can come back to work."

Curious, Sweets clasped his hands and placed them on his lap, "You don't like to do nothing do you?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "I don't have a problem doing nothing; but, I can't do it for weeks. It's too boring besides I hated being by myself all day. I could only take so much TV. I have to say daytime TV is terrible. I don't know how people can stand that crap they show during the day. I ended up watching a lot of movies but after awhile that got boring too."

"Did you ask Dr. Brennan to find you something to do or did she volunteer to find you something to do?"

Puzzled at the question, Booth responded, "She volunteered to find me something to do. She didn't want me stocking shelves at the Shop and Go. I thought that was pretty nice of her to do that. She's been letting me pretend to be her secretary. She's been paying me so it proves I've actually been working. Angela and Hodgins have been paying me to help them too."

Intrigued, Sweets asked, "What's the going rate for Head of Major Crimes to pretend to be a secretary."

Smiling, Booth crossed his right ankle on this left knee, "Bones buys me lunch and talks to me. Angela makes me cookies and Hodgins gave me a bottle of Scotch."

Smiling, Sweets responded, "I see." Leaning forward, Sweets placed his hands on his knees, "Are you married, Agent Booth?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "No and you know that. Why are you asking me that?"

Staring intently at the older agent, the young psychologist replied, "You're surgeon forwarded your records to me. You signed a paper a few years ago allowing me access to your medical records. Dr. Reed made a note that for the first few weeks after your surgery you believed that you were married to Dr. Brennan. I wanted to know if that was still the case."

Placing his foot back on the floor, Booth leaned forward, "I was confused. You have your brain scrambled and see how you handle it. It only lasted for a few days. I know I'm not married to her."

Leaning back against his couch, Sweets asked, "Why did you think you were married to Dr. Brennan?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pursed his lips and thought about how he should answer the question. Finally realizing he better say something, he responded, "I had a dream while I was asleep after surgery. I dreamed that I was married to Bones. It confused me when I woke up. That's all. It was just a dream."

Nodding his head, Sweets prodded, "Would you like to be married to Dr. Brennan?"

Staring at Sweets, Booth ran his tongue across his bottom teeth, "She's my partner."

Shaking his head, Sweets remarked, "That didn't answer my question."

Smirking, Booth shook his head, "Bones doesn't believe in marriage. She thinks it should have died out a long time ago. She says she isn't chattel."

Cocking his head, Sweets stared intently at Booth, "Still, you haven't answered my question."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "I don't need to marry anyone, Sweets. I'm a happy man. My life is just peachy."

Frowning, the younger man responded, "Sarcasm is the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded."

Smirking, Booth responded, "Dostoevksy, I went to college, Sweets. I may not have a fancy doctor attached to my name but I am well educated regardless of what you think."

Scratching his hand, Sweets smiled, "And yet you hide that from a lot of people. Most of the time you pretend you don't know stuff when I'm pretty sure you do. Why do you do that?"

Smiling Booth answered, "You'd be surprised what you can learn if someone thinks you're as dumb as a box of rocks."

Picking up a folder and opening it, Sweets asked, "Are you sleeping well?"

Leaning back on the couch, Booth replied, "Yep."

"Are you still having seizures?"

"Nope."

"Have you been to the gun range yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you feeling anxious or depressed?"

"Nope."

"Are you married to Dr. Brennan."

"Nope."

"I'd like to see you at the end of the week. I have a form I need you to fill out and I'd like to have a chance to contact your surgeon and talk to him. If he says that you're ready to return to work then I can't see why shouldn't."

Standing, Booth smiled, "When do I get my gun and badge back?"

Also standing, Sweets smiled, "Let me talk to your surgeon and if he clears you for work next week then you can have them then."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/N: Sarcasm is the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded. - Fyodor Dostoevsky


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for your kind reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Picking up his cup of coffee, Booth complained, "Would you believe he asked me if I thought I was married to you? He had a copy of my medical records from Dr. Reed's office. I don't care if I did sign a paper saying he could look at my medical records he has no right snooping in my personal business like this. He's just supposed to see if I can do my job, not meddle in my life. As soon I get reinstated I'm rescinding my permission. We aren't doing couples therapy with him anymore. I don't want him snooping around me."

Placing her glass of tea down on the table, Brennan shook her head, "You do realize that once you inform your superiors that we're in a relationship, they may force us back into counseling if they don't sever our partnership?"

Sighing, Booth pushed his cup towards the side and placed his arms on the table, "Yeah, I know. . . . I didn't tell you, but Harris knows we're in a relationship."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "How did he find out?"

Leaning on his arms, Booth gave her a crooked grin, "I . . . Uh, have a big mouth and it slipped out while we were talking. I accidentally said we were going to move and he jumped on me."

Concerned, Brennan reached her hand out and placed it on his arm, "Maybe it would be better if you went and talked to Cullen this afternoon. If you can accidentally say something and you were trying not to then it's possible that Agent Harris will be even more careless."

Staring at her hand resting on his arm, Booth finally looked up, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I just wanted to hold off as long as possible just in case Cullen was going to be an ass about the whole thing."

Pressing her hand against his arm, Brennan responded, "He will merely be following policy if he decides to sever our relationship. You shouldn't take it personally."

Snorting, Booth unfolded his arms and clasped Brennan's hand, "Oh, I'll take it personally, believe me. Taking away the best partner I've ever had, I will take it very personally."

Shaking her head, Brennan admonished her lover, "Booth, don't do anything that you might regret later. You love working for the FBI, don't jeopardize that."

Frowning, Booth sighed, "No, I won't go that far; but, if they break up our partnership I will let them know how unhappy I am."

Smiling, Brennan tried to sooth him, "They may sever our partnership; but, we will still have each other."

Lifting her hand to his lips, Booth kissed it and then smiled, "You got that right. You belong to me so don't you forget that. I'm here to stay."

Blushing, Brennan stared at her hand as her lover kissed it again, "No, I won't forget."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Cullen's outer office, Booth's legs were bouncing up and down. Unable to stop them, Booth finally stood up and moved over to a bronze sculpture his boss had on a table in the corner of the room. Picking it up, Booth studied it closely.

Nancy, Cullen's secretary, sighed. Whenever Booth was nervous, he always picked up the Frederick Remington reproduction and looked it over carefully. She never understood how the best sniper in the FBI could be so jittery sometimes. She'd seen him so calm and relaxed that he seemed like a statue himself and other times she'd observed him display nervous jitters that would have made Jello seem solid. Her phone ringing, she heard her boss tell her to send in the agent.

"Agent Booth, Deputy Director Cullen can see you now."

Placing the statue back down on the small table, Booth straightened his tie, crossed the room and opened the door. Peering in, he noticed Cullen sitting behind his desk. Entering the room, Booth closed the door behind him and schooled his face into an emotionless mask.

Seeing the look on Booth's face, Cullen closed his eyes briefly and muttered, "Shit what now?"

Sitting across from his boss, Booth cleared his throat, "I need to talk to you about a change in my relationship with Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan."

Snorting, Cullen responded, "Yeah, what did she do? Get tired of your ass and ask to sever your partnership?"

His face not displaying any emotion, Booth shook his head, "Dr. Brennan and I are in a personal relationship. We're expecting a baby in about seven months, give or take a week."

Leaning back against his chair, the Deputy Director stared at his best agent. Observing how controlled his agent was, Cullen started to feel uncomfortable. He recognized the look on Booth's face as the one he used as a sniper and he suddenly felt vulnerable. Licking his bottom lip, Cullen remembered Booth's Army record and just how dangerous his agent could be under the right circumstances. Unafraid but extremely cautious, Cullen finally responded, "How long have you two been in a relationship? If she's pregnant, I'm going to assume it's been for quite awhile."

Leaning back against his chair, Booth answered with little emotion, "A couple of months before my operation."

Nodding his head, Cullen broke eye contact and stared at the painting on the right side of the room. Thinking about his options, Cullen finally returned his gaze upon Booth. "Alright, this is what we're going to do. You and Dr. Brennan will have a few sessions with Dr. Sweets. If he says that you two are capable of working together in a professional manner then your partnership will remain intact. You two are a valuable tool that the FBI cannot afford to just throw away. If you can maintain a professional working relationship while on the job then your partnership will be safe. If you two can't behave though I will sever your partnership."

Stunned, Booth's careful mask finally cracked, "You're not severing my partnership with Bones?"

Smirking, Cullen leaned forward on his desk, "You two have been more than partners for years. You two may not have been having sex together but God knows everything else about you two has been broadcasting that you two were boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm just shocked it took you two this long to get your act together and figure that out. You both have nerves of steel is all I have to say about it. Now, I'm busy. If you don't have any other earth shattering news then you can leave."

Nodding his head Booth stood up, "Thanks."

Watching the door close behind Booth, the Deputy Director called his secretary into his office. "Nancy it's official. They're a couple. Find out who won the pool."

Smiling, Nancy flipped open a folder, "Agent Harris did."

Suspicious, Cullen shook his head, "Uh huh, I'll bet he cheated."

Laughing, Nancy nodded her head, "I'm sure he did. He placed another bet in the pool this morning."

Shaking his head, Cullen sighed, "Figures. Tell Harris that he's banned from all future pools. If he asks why tell him he's a God damned FBI agent surrounded by God damned detectives and we aren't as stupid as he thinks we are."

Making an observation, Nancy remarked, "Considering this pool is probably the biggest one in the history of the FBI, I don't think he'll care if we ban him from future pools. This pool was started four years ago and the payout is ridiculous."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.


End file.
